Meu Neko Favorito
by UchihaCherry-Bomb
Summary: Sakura não sabia que salvando a vida de um lindo gatinho sua vida mudaria completamente. E o que ela farar quando esse gatinho se transformar em um homem que deixa qualquer mulher de pernas bambas com o seu charme e beleza? E o que ela farar quando souber que o seu gato é louco por ela? E de quebra vem um monte de problemas e uma grande aventura em busca dos cincos dragões misticos
1. Encontrei um Neko

_**CAPITULO 1: Encontrei Um Neko.**_

– Quer ir no Lámen do Shopping com agente Saky? - Hinata disse quando agente estávamos saindo no portão da faculdade.

– Não Hina, eu vou direto pra casa. Estou cansada, e alias eu não quero ficar segurando vela. - falei.

– TEM CERTEZA SAKURA-CHAN? - gritou Naruto.

– Tenho, e para de gritar idiota, tá todo mundo olhando! - falei olhando para os lados e vendo as pessoas parando nos olhando como fossemos loucos.

– Então tá, nós vemos amanhã. Tchau Saky. - Hinata disse se virando e indo embora pegando uma direção totalmente diferente da minha.

– TCHAU SAKURA-CHAN. - gritou Naruto de novo.

Esse garoto não aprende, não sei como a Hinata o aguenta.

– Tchau. - falei já indo para o ponto e logo em seguida pegando um ônibus.

Bom sou Sakura Haruno, tenho 18 anos e estou cursando o meu primeiro ano na faculdade de medicina. Sou baixa 164 de altura, tenho cabelos rosados que batem até a metade das costas, olhos verde como esmeraldas, um corpo bem legal seios médios, cintura fina, bumbum empinado e coxas torneadas.

Eu moro sozinha numa casa média que foi dos meus pais antes de morrem. Eu não sei a causa de seu acidente e isso é muito estranho por que ninguém me informou, e até hoje eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, e isso faz mais de três anos. Nesse tempo eu fiquei sob a guarda da minha tia Tsunade que morava em Osaka. No começo desse ano eu me mudei de volta para Konoha para fazer a minha faculdade de melhores amigos são Hyuga Hinata e Uzumaki Naruto, nós nos conhecemos em Osaka quando eu estava morando com a minha tia e nós nos tornamos amigos.

Hinata é uma menina tímida e meiga de cabelos pretos azulados que batem na cintura e uma franja e olhos perolados ela é linda. Ela sempre foi apaixonada pelo o idiota do Naruto. E esse último é um garoto loiro de olhos azuis que esbanja alegria para todos os lados. E todos o achava burro por não perceber que a morena era afim dele, até quando ele surpreendeu todo mundo quando se declarou para ela dizendo que a amava e não sabia viver sem ela. Tinham que ver a cara da Hinata quando ouviu isso, nem eu mesma acreditei. E depois desse episódio começaram a namorar e estão até hoje.

Fiz a prova do vestibular e fui aprovada com a nota máxima em medicina, e nós vinhemos juntos para Konoha. Eu ia ficar na minha casa e Naruto e Hina decidiram morar juntos e com a ajuda dos pais dele que o ajuda com o aluguel da casa onde eles estão morando hoje.

Acabei de saltar do ônibus e fui andando umas duas quadras até chegar na minha casa, estava começando a escurecer e o tempo tava querendo chover. Eu estava virando a esquina para entrar na rua da minha casa quando eu escutei um miado bem fraco. A principio ignorei e continuei andando.

Miiiau ...

Olhei para os lados quando escutei o miado de novo e nada, e continuei andando, já estava chuviscando e eu comecei a apressar o passo por que a chuva já estava próxima e continuei andando. O miado estava ficando mais alto a medida que eu avançava em direção a minha casa, como se estivesse me chamando.

Miiau ...

Olhei para a minha direita e o vi. Estava no canto perto do latão de lixo todo encolhido um gatinho bem bonito. Ele era branco na cabeça e nas patas e preto nas costas com olhinhos pretos que nem pedras ônix. Ele estava com a pata ferida e um pouco magro parecia que sofreu agressões e maus tratos. Cheguei perto dele e ele tentou me atacar acanhado arrepiando os seus pelos das costas.

– Não vou te machucar .- falei me aproximando de novo e percebi que ele estava bem maltratado. - Quem seria capaz de fazer uma coisa tão má com um animal pequenino e indefeso e ainda por cima bem bonitinho.

Percebi que a chuva já caia um pouco forte, e eu tinha que andar logo se não ia pegar um belo resfriado, mas eu não podia deixar ele aqui.

– Vem vou levar você para a minha casa. - falei pegando ele com cuidado. - Vamos logo por que a chuva já está ficando forte.

E fui andando rapidamente até chegar em casa. Abri a porta joguei a minha bolsa no sofá e fui pro meu quarto com o gato nos braços.

Peguei um cesto que eu tinha e coloquei uma toalha nela e coloquei o gato deitado nela. Ele estava tremendo e molhado e eu também, e fui procurar uma roupa no guarda roupa. Optei por um short de algodão cinza, uma regata preta e minha langerri verde água de renda. Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido me vesti rapidinho e sai logo para cuidar do meu pequeno hóspede.

Cheguei perto e ele estava tremendo, rapidamente peguei uma outra toalha e sequei ele com cuidado e logo comecei a tratar dos seus ferimentos. Peguei umas gazes e enrolei a sua pata. E o estranho é que quando eu tratava de seus ferimentos ele não tirava os olhos de mim.

– Pronto, agora é só esperar você ficar bom.- falei acariciando a sua cabeça e ouvi ele ronronar.

– Você deve está com fome né?

Desci para a cozinha e fui preparar o leite para o gato e alguma coisa para eu comer. Quando eu ia dar um passo para sair da cozinha quase que eu piso no gato que tinha me seguido até a cozinha andando mancando.

– Caramba eu quase que eu piso em você, era para você está lá em cima. - falei pegando ele e sentando na cadeira da cozinha com ele nos braços.

Aproximei a tigela com leite para perto e coloquei ele em cima da mesa. Rapidamente ele começou a devorar o leite como se aquilo fosse a sua ultima refeição. Eu fiquei só observando ele comer, e ele estava mesmo com muita fome. Percebendo que eu estava o fitando ele parou de comer e ficou me encarando. Nós ficamos desse jeito pelo menos uns três minutos. Ele me fitava profundamente como se quisesse ler a minha alma.

Senti uma coisa estranha, uma necessidade de protege-lo e cuidar dele como se ele estivesse em perigo. Ele me fitava com aqueles olhinhos ônix estava tão pidão era como se estivesse me implorando por ajuda. Balancei a cabeça espantando esses pensamentos.

"**Eu só posso está louca.**" pensei.

Voltei a atenção para ele, e ele continuava a me encarar parecia que ele estava estudando cada detalhe meu.

– Você não vai comer? - perguntei.

Imediatamente ele voltou ao seu leite.

– Amanhã eu vou comprar mais coisas para você comer.- Disse me levantando e indo colocar a minha comida.

Depois que terminei de comer peguei o gato e subi para o quarto, abri a porta e entrei, coloquei ele novamente no cesto e fui para o banheiro escovar os dentes. Depois fui para o guarda-roupa e peguei um baby-doll bem curto aqueles com uma blusa de alças finas colada e um micro short que mais parece uma calcinha. Tirei a roupa ali mesmo ficando só de langerri, e em seguida tirei o sutiã. Quando eu estava colocando a blusa e o shortinho quando eu percebi que o gato estava me olhando bem atentamente cada movimento que eu fazia e corei com o seu olhar.

– O que foi em? - Perguntei, que gato estranho.

Estranha era eu de ficar constrangida na frente de um gato como se ele fosse me agarrar a qualquer momento.

"**Eu em, eu estou é precisando de um namorado.**" pensei.

Fui Para minha cama e me cobri.

– Boa noite gato. - falei e desliguei o abajur.

Passou um tempo e eu senti uma coisa estranha nos meus pés e levei um baita susto.

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritei me levantando da cama ofegante ficando de pé com a mão no peito devido o susto com o meu coração batendo forte.

- Miaaaaau ...- miou de gato.

Só ai eu percebi o gato em cima da cama enroscado nos lençóis.

"**Só me faltava essa.**" pensei.

– O que que você está fazendo ai em? - Falei olhando para ele.

- Miaaaauu ...

– Você só pode está de brincadeira comigo? - Falei meio brava olhando aquela bola de pelo se enroscando no meu travesseiro.

– Miaaaaaauuu...- miou de novo.

– Seu lugar é ali o! - eu disse apontando para o cesto. - E não aqui. - ele nem deu importância, se ajeitou no travesseiro e em seguida fechou os olhos.

"**Gato abusado**." pensei olhando incrédula.

Suspirei não ia discutir com ele agora, não agora que estava cansada, tudo que quero é dormir. Fui para o outro lado da cama porque o BONITO se apossou do meu lado da cama. Deitei e me virei para o lado onde o gato estava enrolado.

– Amanhã colocarei regras aqui em casa está me ouvindo seu gato folgado. - sussurrei para ele ouvir.

- Miau ...

Escultei o seu miado bem baixo como se estivesse me desafiando antes de me apegar o sono que me dominava.

_**Continua ...**_


	2. Quem Comeu o Meu Bolo?

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Meus leitores lindos como vão?_

_Estou muito triste que eu não vi nem um comentário, mais vamos fazer isso ficar melhor, vamos comentar e favoritar para que a autora aqui fique feliz._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 1: Quem Comeu o Meu Bolo?<strong>_

Acordei com alguma coisa se enroscado no meu cabelo, me virei e vi o danado do gato ciscando a cama junto com o meu cabelo.

– Já fazendo bagunça logo de manhã? - falei me levantando e pegando ele e colocando-o no chão. Olhei o relógio e vi que já era 06h10min da manhã.

"**Caramba eu vou me atrasar pro trabalho**!" pensei.

Fui direto para o banheiro fazer a minha higiene pessoal. Eu trabalhava numa confeitaria de manhã meio período e fazia faculdade a tarde. Eu não precisava trabalhar já que quando os meus pais morreram eles me deixaram uma boa quantia em dinheiro para eu poder sobreviver sem me preocupar.

Mas eu não queria ficar dependendo só do dinheiro que meus pais deixaram para mim e resolvi trabalhar, nem que seja meio período, eu pegava às 7 horas e saia às 13 horas. Enfim resolvi tomar um banho rápido, me despi e entrei no chuveiro. Passado uns minutos eu saio do banheiro enrolada só com uma toalha e dei uma olhada rápida no gato, ele estava puxando a toalha do cesto que eu tinha preparado para ele ontem todo entretido. Resolvi ignora-lo e fui procurar uma roupa no guarda roupa. Optei por uma calça jeans clara meio rasgada, uma regata branca com uns detalhes rosa e o meu velho all star.

Retirei a toalha do meu corpo ficando nua, eu estava colocando a minha lingerie quando eu senti uma sensação incômoda, como se tivesse alguém me observando. Olhei para os lados e depois para baixo e o vi, o gato me observando atentamente cada detalhe do meu corpo com aqueles olhos cor ônix. Ele tinha parado o que estava fazendo para me observar, senti que estava corando com aquela situação.

– O que você está olhando? - falei.

Ele veio em minha direção e eu fiquei a observar, ele começou a se enrosca nas minhas pernas ronronando.

"**Eu só posso está vendo coisas, onde já se viu ficar constrangida diante de um gato? eu só posso está ficando maluca."** pensei.

Rapidamente vesti a minha roupa e fui sair do quarto, mais estava sendo impedida pelo gato ainda estava se enroscando nas minhas pernas. Peguei-o nos braços e desci com ele para a cozinha.

– Você deve está com fome né? - perguntei já chegando à cozinha.

Coloquei-o no chão e fui preparar algo para comermos. Fiz o meu café e algumas torradas, e em seguida coloquei uma tigela cheia de leite para o gato no chão. Depois tomar o meu café ajeitei algumas coisas para ele comer depois, pois, eu ia ficar fora o dia todo e peguei a minha bolsa para sair. Estava indo para a porta para ir embora e percebi que o gato estava querendo sair também.

– Nem pensar você fica. - falei para ele tirando de perto da porta e colocando ele longe. - No final do dia eu estou chegando, então se comporte que quando voltar eu trago mais comida para você. - falei já saindo e vi-o sentando como se estivesse me entendido.

**_~ Algum tempo depois ~_**

Estava já chegando à sala do campus com a Hinata, já que o Naruto não veio por que passou mal depois de comer uma porção absurda de lámen no Ichiraku ontem.

– Fala sério Saky, ficar com vergonha de um gato, essa é boa. - falou Hinata depois que eu falei da situação de hoje cedo.

– Sem nem por que eu ainda conto essas coisas para você? - falei Já irritada com ela que não parava de rir. - Acho que morar junto com o Naruto não está fazendo bem pra você, tu tá muito safada ultimamente. - falei.

Percebi que ela ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão. Hinata antes de namorar o Naruto era tão tímida que só falava gaguejando, e principalmente quando estava perto do Naruto. Já agora que eles estão juntos a quase dois anos e o meu amigo cuidou muito bem dessa gagueira dela e a timidez, se é que vocês me entendem.

Só eu que não tinha ninguém e também eu nunca namorei, e beijar foi só uma vez numa festinha que eu fui e fizeram aquele ridículo jogo da garrafa, onde me desafiaram a beijar um menino, mais isso faz muito tempo.

– Tá bom parei. - falou ela se rendendo.

– Sabe que não aguenta né? - perguntei já vendo ela fechando a cara.

– Hum... Bom to indo, falei pro Naruto-kun que eu ia voltar cedo, agente se vê na segunda, tchau Saky. - falou ela se despedindo.

– Até segunda e melhoras para o Naruto. - falei indo para o ponto de ônibus.

**_~ Minutos depois ~_**

Cheguei em casa com umas sacolas de compras que eu fiz para a casa e comida para o gato. Coloquei em cima da mesa e fui ver onde o gato estava. Procurei ele e vi ele em cima do sofá deitado, percebi que ele nem tinha tocado no leite que eu tinha deixado para ele mais cedo. Voltei meu olhar para ele de novo e vi que ele me observava.

– Cheguei gato, e vejo que nem tocou no seu leite né. - falei vendo ele se levantar e descer do sofá e vindo se enroscar na minha perna.

Abaixei-me e peguei-o nos braços me sentando no sofá com ele e comecei a acariciar os pelos dele. Senti ele ficar bem relaxado apreciando o meu carinho que eu estava dando a ele e começando a ronronar.

– Se sentiu sozinho foi? - perguntei ainda o acariciando. - Eu trouxe comida para você comer, acho que deve está com fome já que nem tocou no leite.

Só ai eu percebi que eu estava faminta também. Levantei-me do sofá colocando ele no chão.

– Vem vou preparar alguma coisa para eu comer e você também. - falei indo para cozinha com a tigela de leite em mãos. Ele veio me seguindo.

"**Gato inteligente**." pensei.

Só ai percebi que ele sempre entende tudo que eu falo e faz o que eu peço. Também percebi que ele não mancava mais.

"**Será possível que esse gato já esteja curado depois de toda aquela contusão?**" pensei.

Despejei o leite na pia e colocando ração para ele comer.

– Aqui, coma tudinho tá. - falei.

Ele me olhou e depois olhou para a tigela, e olhou para mim de novo.

– Que foi não que comer? Assim você vai ficar mais magro do que você já está. - falei Já perdendo a paciência.

Ele me ignorou completamente e voltou para a sala deixando a tigela de ração que eu tinha colocado para ele. Eu não aguentei uma veia saltou na minha testa e me estourei.

– SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER COMER ENTÃO MORRA DE FOME. EU NÃO ESTOU AQUI PRA FICAR FAZENDO VONTADE DE UM GATO FOLGADO QUE NEM VOCÊ. SE SENTIR FOME AQUI OHH. - gritei e colocando um pequeno saco de ração aberto no chão.

Ele se virou e olhou o saco no chão e deu um pequeno rosnado e voltou seguindo o seu caminho para a sala.

– Só me faltava esse gato me desafiar. - falei.

Resolvi deixar ele para lá, se ele estiver fome ele que coma a ração que eu comprei para ele no chão, e fui para a geladeira pegar a travessa de bolo que eu tinha comprado ontem antes de eu ir para a faculdade que só tinha comido um pedaço. E eu vinha para casa hoje pensando nesse bolo, alias eu pensei nele o dia todo, e eu tinha esquecido de come-lo no café da manhã. Abri a geladeira já com água na boca, e cadê o bolo? Olhei para todos os lados e nada.

– Oh meu deus cadê esse bolo?

Eu só vi a travessa vazia só com as migalhas. Quem comeu esse bolo?

"**Será que foi o gato**?" pensei.

Não como um gato ia abrir a geladeira e ainda por cima o bolo estava lá no alto não tinha como. Então quem foi? Essa era a pergunta.

– Eu não tô ficando maluca, eu não comi, eu tenho certeza. - falei com a mão na cabeça como uma coisa dessas pode acontecer.

– Só se entrou alguém aqui... Não quem em sã consciência entraria numa casa só para comer um bolo e ainda por cima quase inteiro por que eu só tinha comido só um pedaço.

– Se não foi o gato quem foi? - Isso era o mistério que depois eu vou descobrir.

**_~ Na sala~_**

Deitado no sofá estava um gato descansando feliz da vida com a sua barriga bem cheia.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS<strong>** FINAIS:**

_E ai pessoal gostaram?_

_Quero saber a opinião de vocês._

_Beijos e até a próxima._


	3. Um Nome Para o Gato E da Whiskas Sache

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Oieeeeeee meus amores leitores lindos como vão?_

_Temos mais um capítulo novinho para vocês se deliciarem._

_Espero que gostem._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 3: <strong>**Um Nome Para o Gato / E da Whiskas Sache.**_

Era sábado de tarde e eu não tinha nada para fazer. Eu estava deitada no sofá vendo Bob Esponja com o gato deitado em cima da minha barriga e eu lhe acariciando os seus pelos. Ele só ronronava apreciando o carinho que eu dava para ele. Era sempre assim, eu não podia parar um minuto se quer que ele vinha para eu lhe dar carinho.

"**Muito carente esse meu gato."** pensei.

Estava eu pensando no fato de ontem, até agora eu não entendi nada. Como aquele bolo foi desaparecer, e hoje aconteceu de novo mais ao invés de ser o bolo foi à lasanha que eu fiz ontem. Como eu não tinha nada para comer ontem eu resolvi fazer uma lasanha e comi, e deixei um pouco para o almoço de hoje. Mas aconteceu de novo hoje de manhã, quando eu fui para a cozinha preparar o meu café, percebi que comeram a lasanha também. Mais como isso foi acontecer, eu não tinha a mínima ideia o gato eu tinha certeza que não foi por que o acontecimento foi a madrugada e o gato estava no meu quarto e minha porta estava trancada, não tinha como ser ele.

E o incrível era que o gato não comia desde ontem. A ração que eu tinha posto ontem estava lá intacta ele nem tocou. Hoje eu botei uma tigela de leite e ele bebeu quase nada, eu já estava ficando preocupada com ele. E o incrível era que ele já estava curado dos ferimentos e a pata que estava quebrada estava boa, eu fiquei espantada com a velocidade que seus ferimentos se curaram isso não era normal, por que geralmente ferimentos como esses demoram de duas ou três semanas. E ele se curou em apenas um dia!

"**Tem muitas coisas estranhas acontecendo esses dias**." pensei.

Acordei de meus devaneios com um pixano me escalando e chegando próximo do meu rosto.

– Que foi em? - perguntei olhando para ele e o alisando a sua pelagem fodinha.

Ele só ficava me fitando, olhando-me profundamente. Eu passei a mão em sua face e focinho dando muito carinho, ele parecia que estava adorando toda aquela atenção voltada para ele.

– Eu tô ficando um pouco preocupada com você. - falei com um pouco de preocupação, ele não estava comendo.

O que eu faço para esse gato começar a comer, eu estava mesmo preocupada eu não queria perder ele, eu tinha me apegado a ele. Ele é tão bonitinho aqueles pelos branco e preto tão fofo, e os olhinhos ônix que ele tinha que me fazia não ficar com raiva quando ele aprontava, e olha que ele aprontou bastante esses dias.

Como ontem à noite quando eu fui pro banheiro tomar meu banho para dormir e vi o banheiro todo sujo de papel higiênico. O danado desenrolou o rolo todo. Ai que raiva que me deu, eu comecei a gritar a brigar indo procurar por ele para dar uma boas broncas. E eu o vi subindo as escadas calmamente, eu o peguei e olhei para ele com muita raiva. Só que quando eu olhei para ele a raiva que eu sentia dele por ter aprontado sumiu. Acho que ele fazia de propósito eu não resistia a fofura dele ele é tão bonitinho que eu não resisto. Só ai eu percebi uma coisa ele não tinha nome. Eu tinha que dá um nome a ele.

– Ai Gato! Você precisa de um nome. - falei com ele nos meus braços olhando para ele.

– Miiiiiiaaauuuu... - miou como se concordasse.

Lá fui eu pensar que nome daria para ele. Falei vários nomes, mas ele pareceu não gostar de nenhum.

– Um... Que tal Gary? - falei pensando no animal do Bob Esponja.

– MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU... - miou ele querendo me atacar parece que não gostou.

– TÁ BOM! TÁ BOM! NÃO VOU COLOCAR ESSE NOME EM VOCÊ. - falei me esquivando do súbito ataque que deu nele.

– Pô, tá difícil arranjar um nome para você! Tu não gosta de nenhum. - disse me lembrando dos nomes que eu queria dar a ele.

Como: _Juvenal, Baltasar, Patrick, Lula Molusco_. Que é, eu gosto de Bob Esponja tá. Até queria botar _Félix_ mais ele teve um ataque que nem agora pouco e começou a me arranhar. Pô vai entender tantos nomes tão bonitos e ele não gostou de nenhum.

"**Gato mais exigente**." pensei.

Já estava perdendo as esperanças que nome eu daria, e eu não tinha mais ideias, quando um anúncio na televisão do comercial do Bob Esponja me chamou a atenção.

– **_Não perca que hoje às 19 horas terá a entrevista do ano com o nosso cantor teen. Sasuke Bieber, não perca vocês que é fã, ele terá muitas coisas para contar então não perca hoje às 19 horas na Nickelodeon._**

Falou o locutor e uma foto do cantor apareceu, um garoto com um cabelo emo loiro e olhos azuis muito famoso no Japão, e as meninas adolescentes piram ele é até que bonitinho mais suas musicas são bem chatinhas. Foi ai que veio a ideia.

– Gato! - o chamei e ele me olhou. - Vou chamar você de Sasuke. - falei já esperando uma reação dele que não veio.

– E ai você gostou? - perguntei

– Miauu... - é gente parece que ele aprovou.

– Então tá, você agora se chamar Sasuke. - falei me sentando e levantando ele para cima e trazendo ele de volta para baixo o abraçando.

– Agora só falta resolver um probleminha? - falei voltando a fita-lo. - Fazer você comer.

– Miaaauuu...

**_~ Domingo ~_**

Domingo e eu aqui passeando pelo parque com o Sasuke. O dia hoje estava bom e eu resolvi fazer um passeio. Sasuke não comeu nada, e ainda continua sumindo comida lá de casa, hoje foi os meus biscoitos e os pães. Isso já está me irritando, chequei tudo hoje de manhã as portas estavam todas trancadas não tinha como entrar alguém lá. E a pessoa só come a comida. Sai dos meus devaneios com alguém gritando o meu nome.

– SAKURA-CHAN...

Olhei para traz e vi o Naruto e a Hinata vindo de mãos dadas.

– Há... Oi Naruto, oi Hina. - falei sorrido para eles.

– Oi Saky tudo bem... Ahhh que gatinho lindo, que fofo. - falou a Hinata toda derretida para cima do Sasuke e pegando ele.

– Tudo... E esse é o gato que eu te falei, o Sasuke. - falei.

Percebi que ele foi para os braços da Hinata sem nenhum protesto.

"**Gato bandoleiro**." pensei.

Não que eu estivesse com ciúmes, mais poxa tinha que ir com a maior facilidade para os braços de outra pessoa.

– AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. - gargalhou o idiota do Naruto, acho que ele tem algum distúrbio só pode. - NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ COLOCOU O NOME DO GATO O MESMO NOME QUE SASUKE BIEBER.

– Eu não sei qual é a graça. - falei já me irritando. - E qual é o motivo de eu ter colocado o nome do meu gato de Sasuke? Eu gosto desse nome.

– FALA SÉRIO SAKURA-CHAN ESSE CARA É MÓ VIADO, PRINCIPALMENTE AQUELE CABELO, VIADAGEM PURA. - falou ainda rindo.

Olhei para a Hinata e ela olhava para o Naruto um pouco incrédula. Olhei para o gato e ele estava com um olhar assassino para cima do Naruto.

– AI TENHO PENA DESSE GATO, COM UM NOME DESSES ATÉ EU TEMERIA DE VIRAR BAITOLA.

– Naruto-kun se eu fosse você teria cuidado com o que fala. - aconselhou a Hina ao perceber a expressão do meu gato.

De repente o Sasuke se solta dos braços de Hinata e vai direto para cima de Naruto o arranhando todo.

– AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAAAAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN TIRA ESSE GATO DE CIMA DE MIM, ELE TÁ ME MACHUCANDO. - gritou o Naruto com o Sasuke em cima dele o arranhando todo.

– SASUKE SAI DE CIMA DO NARUTO!- gritei já indo lá e tentando tirar o gato de cima do Naruto, mais estava sendo difícil.

– TIRA ELE DE CIMA DE MIM!

– Estou tentando. - falei

– Calma Naruto-kun. - disse Hinata me ajudando a tirar o gato de lá.

Finalmente consegui tirar o Sasuke de cima do Naruto. O Naruto estava todo arranhado, mais bem feito quem mandou ficar chamando meu gato de Boiola.

– EU DEVIA FRITAR ESSE GATO! - Falou se olhando e batendo a sua calça com a mão para tirar a sujeira. - OLHA QUE ELE FEZ! TÔ TODO ARRANHADO.

– Bem feito Naruto-kun quem mandou ficar insultando o gato. - falou Hinata.

– Ata... Até parece que ele entende o que eu falo.

– Seu fosse você não falava isso, já que ele te provou que te entende perfeitamente seu idiota. - falei irritada.

– Hum.

– E ai Sakura o que você está fazendo aqui no parque? - perguntou Hinata.

– Ah... É que eu estava sem fazer nada, e resolvi dá um passeio pelo parque, e resolvi trazer o Sasuke para ele ver um pouco de rua, sabe ele fica muito trancado. - disse em seguida fitei o meu pixano nos meus braços com uma cara de paisagem.

– Ata... Mais você me parece um pouco preocupada. - disse Hinata.

– É que eu estou preocupada com o Sasuke, ele não come a dois dias e eu não sei o que dá para ele .- falei com a minha voz um pouco desesperada.

– O que você está dando a ele?- perguntou.

– Eu estava dando ração para ele e leite. - falei. - O leite ele toma mais bem pouco, mais a ração ele nem toca.

– Que tipo de ração e leite você está dando a ele?- perguntou parece até um interrogatório.

– A ração é umas miudinhas marrões, o nome acho que é... Pera ai deixe eu me lembrar. - disse com um dedo no queixo pensando e a outra mão segurando o Sasuke. – Ahhh! Lembrei é fominha.

– O QUE? SAKURA VOCÊ TÁ DANDO ISSO PARA O GATO COMER? - gritou Hinata me fazendo dar um pulo para traz com um susto que tomei com o seu grito.

– O que tem? É ração, e o dono do armazém me falou que essa era é a melhor. - falei não entendendo o motivo de todo aquele escândalo por parte dela.

– Sakura pelo amor de Deus, o homem do armazém te enganou, esse é o pior tipo de ração. - disse a morena.

– Não é atoa que ele queria me devorar agora pouco. - murmurou Naruto ainda emburrado.

– Então o que eu dou para ele? - perguntei.

– Ah! Dê Whiskas sache. - falou ela na maior naturalidade.

– Whiskas sache? Mais Hinata isso é bem caro. - disse já pensando na dor que eu teria no meu bolso.

– Ou é isso ou o seu gato morrerá de fome. - disse ele como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia. Também não era ela que sofreria uma facada no bolso. Suspirei derrotada e disse.

– está bem, e quanto ao leite.

– Ah... O leite tem que ser Ninho.

– O QUE? HINATA EU NÃO TO CAGANDO DINHEIRO NÃO MINHA FIA! EU AINDA NÃO VIREI CAIXA REGISTRADORA. - gritei, que absurdo nem eu tomo leite ninho, e não vai ser esse gato filho da puta que vai tomar, ele não é melhor do que eu.

– Sakura deixa de ser mesquinha, o sua mão de vaca. Ou é isso, ou seu gato não vai durar nem uma semana. - falou ela alisando a cabecinha do gato. - Né Sasuke? Mamãe malvada não quer comprar refeição descente pra um gatinho tão lindo né?

– Acho que vou vomitar!- disse o Naruto entediado com aquela melação toda para cima do gato.

– Tá bom, vou comprar uma refeição descente para ele. - falei me dando por vencida. - Você é um gato muito fresco sabia?- disse olhando para ele.

– Mio... - miou ele e em seguida me lambendo.

– Tá bom, Tá bom, o que uma refeição boa não faz? - falei mais para mim mesmo

– Bora Hina eu tô todo me ardendo. - falou Naruto.

E na mesma hora eu o fitei e não aguentei e cai na gargalhada. Vê Naruto assim é muito hilário, ainda por cima bravo.

– Está rindo do que Sakura-chan?- perguntou Naruto ainda bravo.

– De você. - disse ainda rindo. - Tu tá muito engraçado Naruto, todo sujo, arranhado e descabelado.

– Há muito engraçado, eu devia era fazer churrasco de gato viado hoje. - falou ele emburrado olhando para Sasuke.

– Graaaaaaaaw. - grunhiu Sasuke não gostando o que Naruto falou.

– Bom já chega! Bora Naruto, pra casa cuidar desses ferimentos. - falou Hina puxando um Naruto ainda zangado. - Tchau Sakura nós vemos amanhã.

– Tchau. - falei os fitando se distanciar e em seguida olhei para o gato e falei. - Tô fodida com você só comendo comida cara.

– Miau... - me lambeu de novo.

– Vamos logo comprar a sua comida e espero que coma. - falei já indo para o mercado.

**_~ Algum tempo depois ~_**

Cheguei em casa com um monte de sacolas e as compras era toda para ele, para o meu gato folgado. Coloquei todas na mesa, comprei vários saches de Whiskas de carne, frango e principalmente de atum. Comprei também shampoo para gatos uma coleira azul com um pingente com o nome dele gravado um dormitório com o nome dele escrito, areia para ele fazer as suas necessidades, bebedouro de água, e um pote para comida sem contar no leite que é NINHO.

– Sasuke vem comer. - o chamei enquanto eu colocava o seu prato de comida que era "**Whiskas**" e uma tigela de leite que era "**Ninho**".

Ele veio andando tranquilamente como se eu estivesse todo o tempo do mundo para ele. Chegou perto da comida e cheirou, olhou para o leite e fez a mesma coisa.

"Era só que me faltava." Pensei revirando os olhos.

De repente ele começou a comer, comeu rapidamente e logo já tinha acabado, virou para o leite e tomou tudo num piscar de olhos. Depois de sua refeição ele se virou para mim, me encarou e virou dando meia volta e voltando para a sala onde subiu no sofá e se deitou. Eu olhava isso incrédula sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

– Eu tô mesmo fodida com esse gato.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS<strong>** FINAIS:**

_Bom pessoal eu espero que tenha os agradado, e em breve eu continuo._

_Beijocas de paçoca._


	4. Sasuke Uchiha

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

Yo eu aqui de novo, bom eu queria agradecer a quem comentou, muito obrigada.  
>Bom tá ai mais um cap fresquinho.<p>

Obs: comentem por favor, isso é um meio que deixa a autora aqui feliz.

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 4: Sasuke Uchiha<strong>_

Alguns meses se passaram e as coisas aqui em casa vão cada vez mais estranhas. A comida da despensa continua sumindo, mas agora em quantidade maior. Fui despedida do meu emprego por chegar atrasada por causa das noites em claro que eu passava para poder pegar o suposto ladrão de comida, e até hoje eu não sei quem é. Seja lá quem for ele é muito esperto e rápido. Já até convidei Naruto e Hinata para passarem uma noite aqui pra poder pegar esse ladrão e nada.

Minhas contas de casa estão um pouco altas devido às comidas que eu tenho comprado para Sasuke. Eu tô falando esse gato vai me levar à falência com a quantidade de comida que ele come.

Aqui tô eu, na porta da minha casa com Naruto e Hinata, e eu chorando um rio de lágrimas agarrada com o Sasuke. Ele tinha fugido de casa há três dias e eu estava que nem louca procurando.

**_~ Flash Back: On_**

Eu tinha chegado em casa mais cedo da faculdade porque iria ter reunião de professores com o reitor. Eu abri a porta e joguei a minha bolsa no sofá e fui procurar algo para comer.

– Sasuke cheguei. - falei já indo para a cozinha.

Fiz um sanduíche rápido com pasta de amendoim e comi com um copo de suco de laranja. Achei estranho o Sasuke não ter vindo me ver, por que geralmente quando eu chego ele vem correndo que nem doido por mimo. Fui procurar ele, mas eu não estava achando, procurei por todos os cantos e nada.

– Sasuke não tem graça apareça. - fale já me irritando

Abri a porta dos fundos e olhei o quintal, rodeei as laterais da casa até chegar à frente e nada.

– SASUKE CADÊ VOCÊ!- gritei já estava me desesperando. - SASUKE.

Já estava desesperada Sasuke não estava em lugar nenhum. Fui para a rua rodeei o quarteirão e nada. Voltei para casa com a mão na cabeça com os meus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Ai meu Deus roubaram o meu gatinho. - falei me sentando no sofá e segurando as minhas pernas.

"**O que eu faço?**" pensei.

– Ahh eu vou ligar para a Hinata. - falei pegando o celular e discando o numero, chamou umas quatro vezes e ela atendeu.

– _Mochi Mochi._

– Hina.

– _Oi Saky_

– Ai Hina Aconteceu uma coisa horrível. - falei com a voz embargada pelo choro.

– _O que aconteceu Sakura, você está me assustando_. – falou ela um pouco assustada no outro lado da linha.

– Hina o Sasuke sumiu.

– _Como assim sumiu?_

– Eu não sei direito, quando eu cheguei em casa e fui procura-lo, e ele não estava em lugar nenhum.

– Você procurou direito?

– Sim em todo canto, rodei o quarteirão todo e nada. Aii Hina o que eu faço?

– _Sakura se acalma, ele vai aparecer. Vai ver que ele foi procurar uma gatinha._

– Para Hina, isso não é hora pra brincadeira. - falei me irritando.

_– Gatos quando fica no cio eles fogem a procura de gatas para fazer, você sabe._

– Será? - perguntei

_– Sim. Olha espera um pouco para ver que ele aparece._

– Tá bom Hina eu vou esperar.

– _Qualquer coisa me liga._

– Tá bom Obrigada tchau.

– _Tchau._

Desliguei e resolvi esperar, estava muito angustiada pensando.

"**Será que ele está bem?**" ou "**Será que ele está em perigo?**" com esses pensamentos eu dormi.

Acordei no outro dia e olhei para o relógio e vi que eram 7 horas.

"**Caramba eu dormi tanto assim?**"

Com esse pensamento eu subi para o meu quarto. Abri a porta e entrei olhei para a minha cômoda e vi uma foto minha com o meu pixano nos meus braços. Fiquei um bom tempo olhando para a foto. E Então decidi.

– Vou procurar por você agora. - falei

Fui me arrumar e logo desci para a cozinha comer alguma coisa e logo sai. Procurei-o por toda parte e as horas foram passando e nada. Nem fui para a faculdade esses dias. Naruto e Hinata vieram para me ajudar a encontra-lo já que também não foram para a faculdade. Passamos a tarde toda procurando e logo anoiteceu e fomos para a casa prometendo que continuaríamos as buscas no outro dia, já que era sábado.

Finalmente sábado e logo de manhã estávamos nós três procurando ele.

– Gente. - chamou Hina atraindo as atenções para ela. - vamos nos separar cada um vai para um lado, e assim que um de nós acharmos ligarmos que tal?

– BOA HINA-CHAN! VOCÊ É DEMAIS. - gritou o Naruto lhe dando um selinho.

– Tá bom eu vou para a direita, Hina vai pela esquerda e Naruto você vai pela essa rua da frente. - falei

Já tinha passado umas duas horas e nada, já estava perdendo as esperanças e estava pronta para voltar. Estava virando a esquina eu trombei com alguém e fomos parar no chão.

– Aiii! - falei.

Nem vi quem eu esbarrei. Estava tentando me levantar quando eu percebo uma mão estendida para eu segurar. Não pensei duas vezes e aceitei a ajuda. Assim quando eu me levanto dou de cara com um cara mais lindo que eu já vi, em toda a minha vida.

O cara era a perfeição em pessoa, os cabelos bagunçados com dois franjão na frente e curto e arrepiados atrás, preto e com um tom de azul no sol, olhos pretos que nem duas pedras ônix que me fitava, alto pele clara, e só estava com uma calça de moletom e sem camisa que dava para ver o seu abdome bem definido.

– Me desculpa. - falou com a sua voz grossa e sexy.

Sai dos meus devaneios e percebi que eu estava lhe secando com os olhos. Ele deu um sorriso de canto percebendo que eu o avaliava e logo eu fiquei vermelha que nem tomate

"**MEU DEUS QUE HOMEM É ESSE!**" pensei.

– Qu-Que na-nada, a culpa foi mi-minha eu que peço descul-pa. - caramba eu tinha que gaguejar?

– Que isso eu também estava distraído. - falou ele com aquele sorriso de canto.

"**Ai meu Deus eu vou morrer**." pensei totalmente corada.

– Você se machucou? - perguntou, parecia meio preocupado.

– Não. - falei meio tímida.

– Que bom. - disse e o seu sorriso se alargou me fazendo ficar mais vermelha se isso fosse possível. - Então, o que uma garota bonita como você está fazendo andando sozinha?

Só ai eu me lembrei do meu gato, o motivo de eu andar sozinha.

– Ah... É que eu tô procurando o meu gato que sumiu. Já procurei por essas bandas e nada. - falei e peguei uma foto dele comigo e mostrei para ele. - É esse aqui. Você viu.

Ele pegou a foto, e de repente ficou sério olhando a foto.

– Não, eu não vi. Eu preciso ir. - disse.

Ele me entregou a foto e saiu rapidamente parecia que ia tirar o pai da forca.

"**Poxa nem um tchau.**" pensei.

Olhei para onde ele tinha sumido e pensei.

"**Será que o encontrarei algum dia?**"

Quando eu estava me virando para ir embora meu telefone toca, olhei e vi que era a Hinata.

– Fala Hina.

– _Sakura encontramos o Sasuke_. – falou ela toda avoada.

– AONDE? ELE ESTÁ BEM? RESPONDE-ME HINA. - falei mais avoada ainda.

– _Calma Sakura, na verdade o Naru-kun que achou, e sim ele está bem._

– Vocês estão aonde?

_– Estamos chegando à sua casa._

– Já estou indo pra ai.

Desliguei o celular e fui correndo para a casa. Estava quase perto e eu vi a Hina com ele nos braços.

– Ai meu bebezinho da mamãe, vem cá vem. - falei agarrando ele nos braços e chorando.

**_~ Flash Back: Off_**

– Ai gente obrigada por me ajudarem a encontra-lo. - falei olhando para eles sorrindo.

– QUE ISSO SAKURA-CHAN, AMIGOS SÃO PARA ISSO. - falou o Naruto com seu sorriso aberto.

– É Sakura você pode contar com agente para o que der e vier. - falou Hina alisado a cabeça de Sasuke.

– Obrigada mais uma vez. - falei e me virei para o Sasuke. - E você mocinho onde estava em? - falei olhando para ele. - Nunca mais faça isso comigo de novo, está me entendendo.

– MIIAAUUU... - miou ele e depois me lambeu.

– É Saky, parece que ele entendeu bem. - falou Hina.

– Bora Hina-chan pra casa, eu tô cansado e com fome, quero comer lámen. - falou Naruto puxando a Hina.

– Tá bom Naruto já vamos... Tchau Sakura-chan qualquer coisa é só ligar. - falou e depois olhou para o Sasuke. - E você seu fujão, vê se não foge de novo.

– Pode deixar que ele não fugir de novo, né seu gato fujão. - falei olhando para ele.

– Bora Hina tô com fome. - Naruto já estava bolado.

– Tá bom, tchau Saky. - falou indo embora.

– TCHAU SAKURA-CHAN. - gritou Naruto um pouco longe.

– Tchau. - falei e entrei com o Sasuke.

**_~ Duas semanas depois ~_**

Estava eu Naruto e Hinata indo para a saída do campus para ir embora depois de um dia cheio de trabalhos que fizemos hoje. Já tinha se passado duas semanas desde o sumiço do Sasuke, ele não tentou fugir desde aquele dia. Eu briguei muito com ele, mas no final o abracei e comecei a chorar que nem manteiga pedindo para ele nunca mais fazer aquilo de novo. Depois disso, tudo voltou ao normal com o Sasuke aprontando e a comida sumindo.

– Então Sakura-chan achou o ladrão de comida? -perguntou Naruto.

– Ainda não, já passei varias noites em claro e nada, não sei o que eu faço.

– Já pensou de ser um fantasma da geladeira? - perguntou o idiota, eu ainda me pergunto por que eu ainda ando com ele.

– Naruto deixa de ser imbecil, onde já se viu fantasma da geladeira? - falei já irritada.

– Não liga para ele não Sakura-chan, sabe que Naruto-kun tem uma mente fértil. - falou Hina tentando empatar uma discussão da minha parte com o Naruto.

– Hum... Já tô indo, tchau gente. - falei já pegando a minha reta.

– Tchau. - falaram juntos.

Cheguei em casa umas 18 horas, o transito de Konoha estava horrível. - entrei em casa joguei a bolsa no sofá.

– Sasuke já cheguei. - falei indo para a cozinha.

Comi alguma coisa na cozinha e fui para o quarto. Sasuke não veio de novo quando eu avisei que tinha chego.

"**Será que ele fugiu de novo?**" pensei.

Com esse pensamento subi depressa para o quarto, chegando lá abri a porta e...

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - gritei

Vi um homem em cima da minha cama enrolado nos lençóis. O cara se sentou assustado com o grito que eu dei.

– QUEM É VOCÊ? - gritei histericamente.

– Calma eu posso explicar... - tentou ele mais eu cortei.

– AI MEU DEUS TEM UM HOMEM NA MINHA CAMA! - continuei gritando.

– Sakura me deixa explicar. - falou ele se levantando da cama e vi que ele estava nu.

– AAAAHHHHHHHH! - gritei de novo me virando de costas com as mãos nos olhos. - VOCÊ ESTÁ PELADO, AI MEU DEUS EU VOU SER ESTRUPADA DENTRO DA MINHA CASA.

– Sakura escuta...

– SAI DAQUI SEU TARADO. - falei me virando e esbofeteando ele. - SAI DA MINHA CASA.

Ele me segurou pelos meus dois braços me fazendo parar de estapeia-lo.

– Agora me escuta...

– Escutar o que? ME SOLTA. - falei me retorcendo em seus braços.

– PARA, FICA QUIETA. - gritou ele me segurando com mais força, parecia irritado.

– Me solta...

– Sakura me escuta sou eu... O Sasuke. - falou ele.

– O QUE?

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS<strong>** FINAIS:**

O que acharam hãn? Qualquer duvida só perguntar não fiquem com vergonha rsrs  
>Até o proximo Já ne.<p> 


	5. Explicações

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_O capitulo está fresquinho pronto para serem saboreado._  
><em> OBS: Não deixe de comentar isso é importante para a autora.<em>

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 5: Explicações<br>**_

– Sakura se acalma sou eu o Sasuke... O seu gato.

– O que? - disse incrédula.

Esse cara é doido só pode que desculpa esfarrapada é essa? Quem esse tarado pensa que é. Se ele acha que eu vou engolir isso, ele está muito enganado.

– Sai. Da. Minha. Casa. - disse pausa mente.

Ele continuava a segurar os meus braços.

– Sakura me deixa expli... - não deixei ele terminar.

– SAI DA MINHA CASA AGORA! - gritei me desvencilhando dele e abrindo a porta do quarto para ele sair. - SAI DAQUI AGORA SEU TARADO.

E o pior era que eu estava tão corada que qualquer um me confundiria com um pimentão. E ainda por cima estava fazendo um esforço danado para não mirar os meus olhos lá. (vocês sabem)

– Eu não vou sair, e também não sou nenhum tarado. - disse ele sério, indo até a porta que estava aberta para ele sair, a fechando bruscamente. - Agora você vai me escutar. - disse chegando bem perto de mim, e me encurralando na parede.

Ele estava sério e me fitava nos olhos profundamente como se quisesse ler o que se passava na minha mente. Eu estava muito nervosa com aquela aproximação, eu nunca tinha ficado naquela situação constrangedora com homem nenhum. E ficar assim com um homem que nem conheço e ainda por cima nu, era demais para mim.

"**Ah Jesus é hoje que eu fico descabaçada**." pensei já entrando em desespero.

Ele colocou as suas mãos em cada lado do meu ombro e falou.

– Você vai me deixar explicar? - perguntou agora mais calmo. - Olha, eu não vou fazer nada de mal com você.

Ele estava sério e me pareceu que ele não ia fazer nada mesmo, por que se quisesse ele já tinha feito.

"**Acho que eu não tenho escolha**." pensei.

Engoli em seco e balancei a cabeça em sinal que sim. Ele fechou os olhos, suspirou fundo e se afastou de mim, me permitindo eu soltar o ar que estava prendendo todo aquele tempo que ele estava a centímetros de mim.

Ele andou em direção a uma cadeira que fica perto da minha escrivaninha que eu uso para estudar. Quando ele ia até a cadeira deu para ter uma visão maravilhosa de seu bumbum empinado e arroxado, e sentou-se. Ele continuava nu e nem se importava.

"**OMG eu vi aquilo de novo, e que bunda é essa também dá vontade de ir lá e morder**." pensei.

E em seguida balancei a cabeça com esses pensamentos pervertido que eu estava tendo.

"**Desde quando eu virei uma pervertida**?" com esse pensamento de repreensão resolvi falar.

– Vo-Você po-pode pelo menos se co-cobrir. - disse gaguejando.

Ele percebeu que eu estava muito corada e tentou se cobrir com uma almofada que estava na cadeira que ele estava sentado, sem muito sucesso.

– Como você está vendo eu não tenho roupa. - falou como se fosse à coisa mais obvio.

– Eu vou pe-pegar uma roupa para você. - falei indo em direção à cômoda.

Eu lembrei que tinha uma calça de moletom preta que o Naruto deixou aqui na noite que passou junto com a Hinata para me ajudar a pegar o suposto "_ladrão_" que ainda anda solto roubando a minha comida. Achei a calça e me virei para ele.

– Aqui, põe isto. - disse lhe entregando a calça.

Ele pegou e eu me virei de costa para ele se trocar. De repente do nada veio um estralo na cabeça me fazendo me lembrar dele.

"**É o cara que eu esbarrei na esquina.**" pensei com os olhos arregalados.

Eu nem tinha reparado que era ele, devido o susto e o nervosismo que eu nem reparei. O que ele estava fazendo aqui, e como ele entrou aqui? Ele vai ter que me explicar direitinho essa história. Sai dos meus devaneios com a sua voz grossa e sexy.

– Já pode se virar. - disse

Virei-me e vi que finalmente ele estava vestido, a calça ficou perfeita nele. Aliás, esse cara era a perfeição em pessoa.

"**Deus, o senhor caprichou em?**" pensei, fitando o seu abdome sarado.

– Gostou? - perguntou ele com um sorriso de canto.

– Gostei do que? - perguntei saindo dos meus devaneios.

– Disso. - disse ele passando as mãos pelo o seu abdome bem definido.

– Idiota. - disse irritada e mais corada do que estava. - Alias você é o cara que eu esbarrei na esquina.

Percebi que o seu sorriso morreu e ele ficou sério balançando a cabeça que sim.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? E alias como você entrou aqui? - perguntei.

Ele suspirou e sentou na cadeira de novo.

– É melhor você se sentar por que a história é longa. - disse ele.

Assenti e me sentei na cama e o fitei. Ele suspirou de novo e falou.

– Sakura... Eu sou o seu gato o Sasuke.

– O que? - olhei para ele incrédula, e depois eu comecei a rir. - Hahahahahahaha.

Ele começou a ficar irritado com o meu súbito ataque de riso.

– Dá para você parar de rir! Isso é sério. - disse

Controlei o meu ataque repentino de riso, olhei para ele e falei.

– Você quer que eu acredite nesse absurdo? - disse me levantando da cama pronta para botar ele para fora.

– Eu tenho como provar. - disse ele também se levantando e ficando de frente para mim.

– Então prova. - falei o desafiando achando aquela história um absurdo.

Ele se afastou um pouco para traz, e de repente o seu corpo começou a tremer e ficar menor. Pelos estavam crescendo em seu corpo, seus pés e mãos estavam tomando formas de patas e seu rosto com o formato de um felino, todo peludo. Ele estava entrando num estado de metamorfose, e em poucos segundos ele tinha se transformado num gato. Mas não era um gato qualquer, era o meu gato o meu pixano Sasuke.

Eu estava estática de boca aberta e olhos esbugalhados, tentando acreditar no que meus olhos veem. Meu gato esse tempo todo era um homem. E não era um homem qualquer era "_O HOMEM¨_. Eu não queria acreditar, eu não posso acreditar isso é loucura.

"**Isso é um sonho. É isso eu tô sonhando.**" pensei.

Tem que ser um sonho.

– I-is-isso não é real... Eu estou sonhando. - disse convicta que tudo aquilo não se passa de um sonho maluco.

O gato de repente se metamorfoseou voltando a forma humana novamente. E voltando a ficar nu.

–AHHHHHHHH. - gritei tampando os olhos e virando de costas.

– Ah... Desculpe. - disse. - Isso sempre acontece quando eu tomo a forma humana. - Explicou. - Já pode se virar.

Virei-me o vendo vestido novamente.

– Co-Como? Isso é um sonho. - falei o fitando.

– Isso não é um sonho Sakura. - disse ele voltando a se sentar. - É melhor você se sentar, com falei a história é longa.

Assenti e me sentei de novo na cama de frente para ele.

– Pode começar. - falei num tom de sussurro.

– Bom em primeiro lugar eu me chamo Sasuke Uchiha. - disse.

– O que? O seu nome é mesmo Sasuke? - perguntei um pouco assustada e alterada ao mesmo tempo.

– Sim.

– Nossa então querendo ou não eu acabei acertando o seu nome. - disse um pouco orgulhosa e feliz por eu ter acertado.

– É depois da trigésima nona tentativa falha de tentar botar um nome em mim. - falou ele um pouco emburrado. - Você é péssima nisso, eu não acredito até hoje que ia botar Baltasar em mim, graças aos céus por aquele anúncio da televisão ter salvado.

– Poxa eu estava procurando com tanto carinho e é assim que retribui seu mal agradecido. - disse fazendo bico e virando o meu rosto para o lado, um pouco ofendida pela declaração dele.

– Olha vamos deixar isso para depois, por que eu não tenho muito tempo. - disse.

– Como assim você não tem muito tempo? - perguntei.

– Sakura eu só posso ficar uma hora e meia na forma humana, e só essa discussãozinha já foi mais de meia hora. Então eu só tenho pouco tempo para lhe explicar tudo. - disse ele.

– Como assim você só tem uma hora e meia? Pensei que você se transformasse a hora que bem entendesse. - falei não entendendo porcaria nenhuma.

– Não. Eu só posso ficar uma hora e meia a cada vinte quatro horas. - explicou.

– Ah entendi. - disse. - Mais por que você é desse jeito?- perguntei.

– É isso que eu vou explicar agora. Só vou pedir para você não me interromper. - pediu.

– Está bem.

– Eu fui amaldiçoado há 150 anos atrás por Orochimaru um Homem que praticava magia negra, ele é uma espécie de feiticeiro.

– O que? Você tem mais de 150 anos? - perguntei incrédula.

– Sim, mas não me interrompa, por favor. - disse e eu me calei.

– Eu venho de um clã que possuía muito poder, terras e poder politico e militar. Meu pai Fugaku Uchiha era o líder e Orochimaru era o seu braço direito. Meu clã possuía posses de quase a metade do Japão. Naquela época nós estávamos tendo muitos ataques contra o meu clã, e não sabíamos quem era o líder dos ataques. Meu pai tinha muitos aliados como também muitos inimigos. Mais o que ele não sábia era que o seu pior inimigo estava ao seu lado o tempo todo, Orochimaru. Ele era o líder dos ataques ao nosso clã. Quando meu irmão Itachi descobriu que ele era um traidor, nós dois fomos atrás dele só nós dois sozinhos, e esse foi o nosso erro.

– Chegando ao local onde ele estava nós tivemos uma surpresa maior. Ele fazia experimentos com humanos e magia negra. Ninguém Naquela época acreditava em magia, todos achavam tolices e que isso não existia, e isso foi o erro de todos. Eu e meu irmão tentamos o deter mais ele era muito poderoso e lançou o feitiço me transformando num gato e em seguida o meu irmão.

Ele deu uma pausa fitando o chão como se estivesse se lembrando daquela época.

– E depois? O que aconteceu depois? - perguntei o fazendo sair de seus devaneios

– Depois ele conseguiu acabar com todo o meu clã, um por um. - disse ele num sussurro, eu senti as magoa nas suas palavras.

– Eu sinto muito. - disse num sussurro só para ele ouvir.

– Obrigado. - disse olhando para mim com um sorriso de canto amargurado.

– E como você chegou até mim?

– Depois do massacre eu fugi, fiquei vagando um bom tempo pelo mundo a fora, sem saber o que fazer. Até que um dia eu descobri que podia virar humano de novo, Mais para a minha infelicidade eu só podia ficar só 30 minutos.

– Espera ai! Você não disse que era uma hora e meia? E não meia hora. - disse confusa.

– Sim, Mais eu só consegui essa proeza por que eu te conheci. - disse.

– O que! Como assim só por que me conheceu? - perguntei não entendendo nada.

– Por que você é a escolhida, para me ajudar a quebrar a maldição. - disse ele serio me fitando os olhos.

Nessa hora fiquei intacta "**Como assim eu sou a escolhida?**" pensei. A cada hora essa história está ficando mais louca.

– Eu não entendo. - falei.

– Sakura vou explicar. Eu fiquei muitos anos vagando sem rumo até que um dia um homem me encontrou. Eu estava num estado deplorável, estava magro e todo rabugento. Ele teve pena de mim e me levou para a sua casa. Com o tempo eu percebi que ele era um homem bom e gostava de pesquisar essas coisas de magia. Então tive a ideia de me revelara para ele. No começo ele se assustou, mas eu expliquei a minha situação pra ele e ele resolveu me ajudar. Nós ficamos dias, mês, anos pesquisando e nada. Um dia Kakashi, o homem que me ajudou, resolveu me levar a uma velha bruxa que ele conhecia que morava na Rússia. Chegando à moradia da velha bruxa o impressionante aconteceu. Ela botou os olhos em mim e falou a minha vida inteira, do começo do meu nascimento até aquele momento em que estávamos com ela. E ela falou que só tinha um jeito para resolver isso.

– E qual seria? - perguntei.

– Ela disse que a verá uma pessoa de coração puro, e essa pessoa estenderá uma hora a mais da minha vida como humano. E será a única que poderá me ajudar a quebrar a maldição. - disse ele me fitando e depois continuou. - E essa pessoa é você Sakura.

Fiquei petrificada, como assim eu sou a escolhida para quebrar essa maldição, Impossível.

– Isso é loucura de mais. - disse assustada com aquela revelação.

– Sakura só você que pode me ajudar mais ninguém, a minha vida como humano foi estendida a partir daquele dia que você me encontrou naquele beco. - disse ele pegando as minhas mãos e segurando forte.

– Por fav...

Não deu tempo de ele terminar a frase, o seu corpo tremeu do nada e em segundos ele estava na forma de gato novamente em cima da cadeira e perdido na calça de moletom que usava. O seu tempo como humano tinha acabado. Eu o fitava, e vi que ele com um olhar perdido, eu senti que ele estava perdido. Nessa hora me bateu uma dor no peito como se eu estivesse tomado toda a sua dor, a sua angustia, a sua solidão, o seu medo, o seu desespero, tudo para mim de uma vez. Senti-me um lixo eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Só ai eu percebi que eu sou uma ponta de esperança para ele.

Sasuke ainda continuava de cabeça baixa, como se estivesse fracassado em sua missão. Peguei-o em meus braços e rapidamente me olhou com aqueles olhos ônix que só ele tinha. O abracei como nunca o abracei antes e percebi ele relaxar nos meus braços apreciando o momento.

– Não se preocupe eu vou te ajudar, e juro que vou fazer de tudo para você conseguir a sua humanidade de volta. - disse certa, não para ele mais pra mim mesma que eu queria aquilo.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS<strong>** FINAIS:**

_O que acharam em em em ?  
>Esse capitulo é mais explicações, não está tudo explicado.<br>O resto das explicações vai ficar no decorrer dos capítulos.  
>Qualquer coisa não fiquem com vergonha de perguntar.<br>Então é só e até e By By._


	6. O Dia à Dia

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Yo mais um cap para vocês, se deliciem._

_Muito obrigada aos leitores que comentaram e favoritaram._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 6: O Dia a Dia<br>**_

Acordei com o sol batendo na minha cara, me espreguicei na cama e me levantei. Percebi que Sasuke não estava no quarto não dei importância e fui para o banheiro fazer a minha higiene matinal. Sai do banheiro e fui para o guarda roupa procurar uma roupa, optei por um short jeans até na metade da coxa meio rasgado e uma regata cinza de alças finas. Estava me vestindo quando eu me lembrei de que o meu gato me viu varias vezes eu trocar de roupa e principalmente nua.

"**Ai meu Deus eu fiquei nua na frente de um Homem**." pensei.

Eu na mesma hora fiquei corada por ter ficado nua na frente do meu gato que não era gato e sim um Homem. O homem mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida, e o mais velho também. Tipo ele tem mais de 150 anos, mas tem a fisionomia de um cara de dezenove ou vinte anos.

Eu tinha resolvido que eu o ajudaria ele de todas as formas, nem imagino o quanto ele passou todo esse tempo vagando sozinho e sem ninguém e amaldiçoado num corpo de um animal. Alguma coisa dentro de mim gritava para eu o ajudar, não por que isso era o certo mais sim por que de alguma forma eu me sentia na obrigação de lhe ajudar.

Terminei de me vestir e sai do quarto, desci as escadas e fui em direção à cozinha comer alguma coisa. Passei pela sala fitando ela toda a procura de meu gato que não estava em lugar algum.

"**Onde será que esse gato se meteu**?" pensei.

Entrei na cozinha e levei um baita susto.

– AHHH! - gritei.

Vi que era Sasuke na forma humana na cozinha devorando a minha comida, estava mó sujeira. Sacos de biscoito espalhados pelo chão, garrafas de sucos vazias e meus potes de Nutella jogados em cima da mesa totalmente vazios.

"**MEUS NUTELLA!**" gritei em pensamento.

Ah não, tudo mais menos os meus potes de Nutella, eu tinha comprado cinco potes e esse miserável comeu todos os cinco. Uma veia saltou na minha testa e uma aura negra se apoderou de mim. Sasuke com a boca cheia de comida me olhava com medo, parecia que eu tinha pegado algum espirito maligno.

– SEU INFELIZ OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! - gritei apontando para o estrago que ele tinha feito na minha cozinha. - E VOCÊ COMEU TODOS OS MEUS NUTELLAS. - continuei.

– Sa-Sakura te-te-tenha calma. - disse se afastando com as mãos para frente apavorado.

Não aguentei e parti para cima dele com toda a minha raiva. Como ele era bem mais alto do que eu, eu pulei em cima dele e agarrando o seu pescoço o enforcando com as minhas mãos. Sasuke com o impacto se desequilibrou e caiu de costas no chão comigo em cima dele. Fiquei sentada em cima de seu membro por cima da calça, mas nem me toquei por que a raiva era tanta, e eu queria era mais assassinar aquele gato desgraçado.

– MORRA INFELIZ. - gritei ainda o enforcando.

– Sa-kura... - disse Sasuke tentando se soltar.

– SEU DESGRAÇADO ERA VOCÊ ESSE TEMPO TODO COMENDO A MINHA COMIDA. - gritei ainda o enforcando e com ele tentando se soltar.

– Saku-ra eu tô fi-cando sem ar. - disse Sasuke.

Senti que o aperto nos meus pulsos que Sasuke estava fazendo para se soltar, estava me machucando me fazendo afrouxar. Sasuke nesse tempo conseguiu se soltar e se virando e ficando por cima de mim. Eu o olhei assustada com o movimento rápido dele. Ele estava ofegante e me fitava, ora os meus olhos ora a minha boca. Eu na mesma hora fiquei nervosa, ele soltou uma de minhas mãos que estava segurando e passou pelo meu rosto o acariciando e descendo com as pontas dos dedos pelos meus lábios. Ele estava se aproximando devagar vindo ao encontro de meus lábios quando eu me toquei.

"**O que eu estou fazendo?**" pensei e o empurrei para o lado fazendo se afastar de mim.

Levantei-me e ele também, eu estava muito sem graça com a situação de agora a pouco e o Sasuke parece que também ficou. Olhei para a bagunça e suspirei.

– Era você esse tempo todo comendo a comida da dispensa né? - perguntei agora mais calma me virando para ele.

Ele me fitou e sentou na cadeira e disse.

– Sim.

– Por que você fez isso? - perguntei.

– Por que eu estava com fome Sakura, ou você achou que eu ia comer aquela comida horrorosa que você queria me dar? - disse e senti que avia ironia na sua resposta.

– Eu gastei um rio de dinheiro para comprar do bom e do melhor para você. - falei irritada.

– Só depois que a sua amiga falou que você ia me matar com aquela lavagem que você resolveu comprar uma comida descente para mim. - disse o miserável mal agradecido. - Ah e alias você é uma unha de fome Sakura. - E ainda completou com um sorriso de canto.

– SEU IMBECIL MAL AGRADECIDO. - gritei muito irritada.

Isso que dá, você cuida, dá comida, dá carinho, dá atenção e é assim que ele agradece reclamação em cima de reclamação. Suspirei fundo para me acalmar e fui preparar alguma coisa para eu comer. Abrir a geladeira e vi que não tinha quase nada.

"**Ele comeu quase tudo**." pensei e optei por fazer omelete.

Virei-me e vi Sasuke com um saco de tomate que eu tinha comprado ante de ontem comendo.

– Ei você não vai comer os meus tomates todo. - disse tomando o saco de tomates dele.

– Sakura deixa de ruindade. - disse ele meio emburrado.

"**Jesus Maria José! como ele fica lindo emburrado**" pensei e logo balancei a cabeça espantando esses pensamentos.

– Se deixar você come tudo. - disse colocando o saco de tomates na geladeira.

Depois de eu fazer a minha refeição e o Sasuke ter comido a metade dela eu fui para a sala com ele no meu encalço. Sentei-me no Sofá e ele se sentou do meu lado. Lembrei que quando ele tinha sumido, eu o encontrei na esquina e resolvi perguntar.

– Sasuke. - chamei-o.

– Hum. - respondeu ele direcionando o seu olhar para mim, saindo de seus devaneios.

– É... Por que você sumiu de casa? - perguntei o fitando nos olhos.

– Eu fui atrás do Kakashi. - respondeu.

– Atrás do Kakashi? - perguntei, e ai eu me lembrei que era o homem que tinha ajudado ele.

– Sim... Sakura como eu tinha te explicado ontem Kakashi é o homem que tem me ajudado. E eu fui à outra cidade atrás dele para avisar que eu tinha encontrado a escolhida. - disse.

– Mais por que você não foi antes? Por que você não apareceu para mim logo que nos conhecemos? - perguntei.

Eu ainda estava confusa com aquela história, e eu ia tirar todas as minhas duvidas hoje para saber aonde eu tinha me metido.

– Eu não apareci antes para você por que eu não tinha certeza que você era a escolhida. Tem pouco tempo que eu soube que eu podia ficar mais de meia hora na forma humana. Quando eu soube eu tentei entrar em contato com o Kakashi, mas eu não estava conseguindo, por isso eu tinha que eu fugir.

– Mas você conseguiu falar com ele? - perguntei.

– Sim. Eu falei que eu tinha te encontrado e ele me falou para eu aparecer para você e contar toda a verdade. E quando eu explicasse tudo e você resolvesse me ajudar é para agente ir lá para discutir um meio para quebrar a maldição. - disse.

– E se eu por acaso não aceitasse ajudar você, o que você faria? - perguntei queria saber o que aconteceria se e eu não aceitasse.

– Bom o único jeito era me conformar a viver no corpo de gato para sempre. - disse num sussurro.

Então era isso, ele tinha que se conformar sabendo que a sua única esperança se foi. Isso é agoniante eu senti um certo desespero não por minha parte mas sim por ele. Eu vi que ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, eu queria saber o que se passa pela sua cabeça. Sai de meus devaneios com a sua voz.

– Sakura...

– Ah... Oi. - disse o fitando e vi que ele me fitava profundamente.

– Eu não quero que você me ajude por se sentir obrigada. - disse sério. - Essa caçada é muito perigosa e você pode não sair viva... - não deixei o terminar.

– Sasuke eu quero te ajudar. - disse e depois botei as minhas mãos em cada lado do seu rosto e continuei. - E não estou fazendo isso por obrigação, estou fazendo isso por você, por que eu quero te ajudar. - disse convicta.

– Mais é perigoso eu não quero que nada de mal acontece...- o interrompi.

– Shiiiii! Não fala nada. - disse com um dedo nos seus lábios. - Eu não quero te ajudar, eu vou te ajudar. Você pode contar comigo... De verdade. - disse o fitando.

Ele me fitava como nunca me fitou antes, procurando algum vestígio de incerteza que não tinha, por que eu tinha certeza do que eu queria. De repente ele abriu um sorriso bem largo e me abraçando forte. No começo eu não retribuo por que seu ato me pegou de surpresa, mas logo relaxei e retribui. Ficamos desse jeito alguns minutos que pareceram horas, me sentindo confortável e ao mesmo tempo protegida como se nenhum mal pudesse me acontecer pelo simples motivo de estar nos braços de Sasuke Uchiha. Desvencilhei-me de seu abraço aconchegante me afastando um pouco. Eu estava um pouco corada por causa do abraço e das sensações que senti.

– Obrigado mais uma vez. - disse com um sorriso de lado.

– Não tem o que agradecer. - disse um pouco tímida retribuindo o sorriso.

O tempo de Sasuke acabou e ele virou gato de novo. Peguei-o nos braços e comecei a acaricia-lo. Fiquei a manhã toda no sofá com ele assistindo televisão. Logo chegou a tarde e eu fui para faculdade deixando o meu gato sozinho falando para ele que a tarde eu estaria de volta.

**_~ Sexta feira a tarde ~_**

Estava voltando da faculdade e Faltavam 15 min para 18 horas, me atrasei por que eu passei no mercado para comprar comida por que o bonito lá de casa, esta comendo que nem ferida.

"**É sério como ele consegue come tanto e não engordar?**" pensei.

Também passei numa lojinha masculina para comprar algumas coisas para o Sasuke, com cuecas, calças, blusas e chinelo, ele não pode ficar pelado pela casa quando ficar na forma humana.

Cheguei em casa avisado ao Sasuke que cheguei e fui direto para a cozinha com as sacolas de compras. Logo eu vejo o meu pixano entrando pela porta da cozinha.

– Espero que você não tenha aprontado quando estive fora. - disse de costas para ele e guardando as compras no armário.

– Eu não sou de aprontar Sakura. - sussurrou Sasuke no meu ouvido me causando arrepios pelo corpo e sentindo ele colado nas minhas costas.

Virei-me bruscamente para frente o fitando. Ele estava com aquele costumeiro sorriso de canto.

"**Oh meu pai que homem é esse?**" pensei.

Só ai percebi que ele estava nu de novo.

– SASUKE! - gritei me virando bruscamente de costa vermelha que nem pimentão.

– O que foi? - perguntou ele confuso.

– Não me aparece mais nu na minha frente, tenha respeito por mim. - falei ainda de costas.

– Ah... Isso desculpa eu me esqueço deste detalhe. - disse.

– Mas é um detalhe bem constrangedor. - disse e me lembrei das roupas que eu tinha comprado para ele. - Ah... Tem uma sacola com roupas que comprei para você, pega e veste.

– Tá...

Eu só escutei o barulho das sacolas se remexendo.

– Já pode virar. - disse.

Virei-me e vi-o vestido com uma calça de moletom preta uma camiseta cinza.

"**Nossa acertei mesmo o manequim dele**." pensei.

Ele estava perfeito naquela roupa, alias ele já é perfeito.

– E ai ficou bom? - perguntei.

– Ficou... Mas não precisava ter comprado tudo isso. - disse me fitando.

– Ah precisava sim, e são todas suas eu não quero ver você vagando pela casa pelado. - disse. - Ah... Uma coisa que eu vou deixar claro, quando você for se transformar em humano, arranje um lugar e se vista primeiro para depois aparecer pra mim estamos entendidos? - perguntei.

– Está bem... Mas eu não vejo mal algum de você me ver pelado e não tenho vergonha. - disse com aquele maldito sorriso debochado para mim. - E alias eu já vi você varias vezes nua.

Se eu estava vermelha antes agora eu estava pior ainda. Aquele desgraçado ele está fazendo isso de proposito ai que raiva. E ele ainda estava com aquele sorriso lindo que eu tanto amava que agora eu odeio.

– SEU IMBECIL SE EU FIQUEI NUA NA SUA FRENTE ERA POR QUE EU NÃO SABIA QUE VOCÊ ERA UM HOMEM... SE NÃO EU NUNCA FICARIA NUA NA SUA FRENTE SEU IDIOTA. - gritei com toda a minha raiva.

– Me desculpa... Eu não devia ter falado aquilo. - disse ele sério e saiu da cozinha.

Vi ele se distanciar indo para a sala, respirei fundo me acalmando. Ele às vezes me tirava do sério e eu acabava gritando com ele, mas depois eu me arrependia e ficava muito mal, e eu era obrigada a fazer as pazes para essa sensação ruim ir embora. Então fui para a sala e o encontrei em pé na janela olhando a rua, me aproximei dele parando ao seu lado.

– Me desculpa por ter gritado com você na cozinha. - disse o fitando.

– Você não precisa se desculpar, eu que agi errado, eu não devia ter falado aquilo para você, se alguém tem que pedir desculpas, esse alguém sou eu. - disse agora me fitando

– Está bem, vamos esquecer isso. - falei botando um ponto final naquela discussão.

Sasuke apenas assentiu concordando, e uma pergunta surgiu na minha mente.

– Como é... Como é a sensação de está preso num animal? - perguntei.

Sasuke suspirou e pegou a minha mão me conduzindo para o sofá, me fazendo sentar e ele também de frente para mim. Ele mirou alguma coisa com o olhar parecia estar perdido em pensamentos e falou.

– Eu não sei explicar, mais é uma sensação diferente como se eu não soubesse quem eu sou, como se eu não existisse é esquisito. Teve um tempo que eu pensei que o animal dentro de mim estava me dominando como se eu estivesse perdendo a minha humanidade e isso estava me enlouquecendo. É muito ruim. - disse um pouco aéreo.

– Nossa! - disse e eu me lembrei de que ele uma vez citou o nome do irmão. - Sasuke...

– Hum... - me olhou saindo de seus devaneios.

– E o seu irmão, você me disse que ele também foi transformado em gato, cadê ele? - perguntei.

– Eu não sei o paradeiro dele. - disse.

– Como assim não sabe? - perguntei.

– Meu irmão Itachi provavelmente deve está a procura de Orochimaru querendo vingança. - falou e depois suspirou pesadamente e continuou. - Itachi era casado e sua esposa estava esperando um filho dos dois, ele estava muito bobo e feliz com o seu primeiro filho assim como a sua esposa Mika, que tanto a amava. E no dia que ele matou todo o meu clã Orochimaru teve o prazer de matar Mika pessoalmente na frente de Itachi antes de transformar ele em gato também. Ele ficou transtornado com aquilo e sumiu antes de eu fugir. Anos depois me encontrei com ele, mas ele não era a mesma pessoa ele estava diferente e sombrio. Nós brigamos e resolvi deixar ele e segui meu próprio caminho. - disse.

– Caramba. - disse processando a historia. - E você...

– O que tem eu? - disse me fitando.

Mordi meus lábios de nervosismo eu tinha que perguntar, eu quero muito saber. Percebi que ele ainda me fitava, tomei coragem e perguntei.

– Você também era comprometido, tipo casado também? - perguntei.

– Não, só o meu irmão que era casado, eu não. - disse

– Nem uma namorada? - Insisti.

– Também não. - disse e depois sorriu de lado e disse. - Mais por que todo esse interrogatório ao meu respeito?

"**Maldita língua em Sakura Haruno, poderia ter ficado quieta**." Pensei tentando procurar uma desculpa.

– Ah... Por-Por nada oras, eu não posso perguntar? - disse gesticulando as mãos em sinal de nervosismo.

– Pode, mas eu percebi que tinha uma ponta de interesse pessoal nessa sua pergunta. - disse ele ainda com aquele sorriso.

– Deixa de ser besta Sasuke Uchiha. - disse dando um tapa em seu braço despido, e ele gargalhava dessa vez. - Não sei qual é a graça? - Perguntei o fitando ele gargalhar.

– Você Sakura. - disse parando com seu súbito ataque de riso. - E alias você fica linda quando está corada. - disse.

Miserável agora que eu estava corada por conta de seu comentário. Ele ainda estava sorrindo.

"**Oh meu pai, me dar forças**." pensei.

– Sakura. - chamou.

– Que é? - perguntei.

– Só para te lembrar, amanhã é sábado e nós vamos se encontrar com o Kakashi. - disse.

– O que? - disse. - Mas por quê? - perguntei.

– Esqueceu que é ele que me ajuda?

– Sim, mas não sábia que ia ser bem rápido. - disse um pouco incerta.

– Quanto antes é melhor, nós temos que discutir muitas coisas. - disse. - Eu decidi Sábado por que você não tem aulas.

– Tudo bem, Mas que horas nós vamos?

– Nós vamos cedo as 8hrs está bom pra você? - perguntou eu apenas assentir positivamente. - Tudo bem eu anotarei o endereço e amanhã bem cedo nós va...

Não deu tempo de ele falar de novo, pois ele voltou na forma de gato. Olhei para ele, e ele parecia meio frustrado com aquilo, o peguei no colo e acariciei-o.

– Tudo bem nós vamos amanhã bem cedo para tratar do seu assunto. - disse.

É amanhã será um longo dia.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS<strong>** FINAIS:**

_Bom é isso qualquer duvida só perguntar, e desculpe pelos erros eu não tive tempo para revisar._

_ Já ne.  
><em>


	7. Visitando Kakashi

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Oi pessoal desculpe a demora e obrigada aqueles que comentaram_

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 7: Visitando Kakashi<br>**_

~ **_Sábado _**~

Sábado de manhã e eu estou aqui, me arrumando para ir a residência de Kakashi Hatake, o homem que ajudou o Sasuke na hora que ele mais precisou. Eu estava saindo do banheiro enrolada numa toalha e indo direto para o armário pegar a minha roupa. Optei por uma calça jeans e uma blusa baby look preta com o nome do Nirvana estampado na frente e nos pés uma bota de cano pequeno preta. Ia retirar a toalha que envolvia o meu corpo quando eu percebi que um ser de olhos ônix que me observava. Virei-me e vi o meu gato, ele estava deitado no dormitório que eu tinha comprado para ele, e estava com o olhar fixo para mim.

– Fora. - disse apontando para a porta que estava entreaberta.

Ele se levantou e saiu pela porta contra gosto. Rapidamente fechei a porta e passei a chave e assim me troquei rapidinho. Peguei a minha bolsa e olhando se eu não tinha esquecido se de nada e estava tudo em ordem até a muda de roupa para o Sasuke usar. Peguei uma calça de moletom dele e desci as escadas, e logo vi meu gato na sala deitado no sofá com a televisão ligada assistindo Bob Esponja. Ele tinha se viciado no desenho e não perdia nenhum episódio. Ele ficava horas e horas, principalmente no final de semana quando dava maratona de Bob Esponja. E lá estava ele com as seus olhos vidrados na tela da Tv, e nem piscava, o desenho estava começando e a musiquinha logo veio.

"**_Vocês estão prontas crianças?_**

**_Estamos capitão!_**

**_Eu não ouvi direitooo?_**

**_ESTAMOS CAPITÃO!_**

**_Ohhhh vive no abacaxi no fundo e mora no mar._**

**_Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada._**

**_Ele é de cor amarela e espirra a água._**

**_Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada_** "

Cheguei à sala e joguei a calça no sofá e disse já indo para a cozinha.

– Se vista e vem comer. - disse para o Sasuke em forma de gato.

Já estava na cozinha e preparava panquecas com suco de frutas, estava colocando tudo em cima da mesa quando o Sasuke na forma humana entrou na cozinha vestido com a calça que eu tinha jogado para ele vestir.

– O cheiro está bom. - disse se sentando na cadeira e começando a comer as panquecas.

"**Guloso**" pensei.

– Vamos comer logo para agente não se atrasar. - disse já sentada de frente para ele e dando uma mordida na panqueca. - Ah... Você ainda não me deu o endereço do Kakashi.

– É mesmo... Só você me dar alguma coisa para anotar. - disse.

– Tá. - disse.

Levantei-me e fui até a minha bolsa que estava na sala e peguei a minha agenda, e rumei a cozinha de volta.

– Aqui... Pode anotar aqui. - disse entregando uma página em branco da minha agenda com uma caneta.

Ele deu uma mordida bem generosa na sua panqueca e depois pegou a caneta de minhas mãos anotando o endereço, e me entregando depois. Peguei a agenda dando uma olhada na anotação com uma caligrafia perfeita.

"**Deus, me diga o que esse homem tem que não é perfeito?**" pensei.

Balancei a cabeça espantando esses pensamentos pervertidos que ultimamente tenho tido.

– Obrigada. - agradeci. - Vamos? - perguntei.

– Bora. - disse se levantando e em seguida se transformando em gato.

Peguei-o nos braços e em seguida a minha bolsa, saindo de casa e indo com ele para o ponto de táxi. Pelo o que Sasuke tinha anotado a casa desse tal de Kakashi fica fora de Konoha numa cidade chamada Kohana. Cheguei ao ponto e logo entrei num táxi vago, mostrei o endereço e partimos.

Em quarenta minutos chegamos ao endereço, paguei a corrida e sai do táxi. Olhei para a mansão a minha frente de um condomínio fechado de luxo que tínhamos parado.

"**É pelo visto esse Kakashi é podre de rico.**" pensei.

Olhei para o Sasuke nos meus braços e ele estava alheio a tudo a sua volta.

– Vamos? - perguntei.

– Miiiiauuuuu... - miou em resposta

– Acho que isso é um sim né? - perguntei

Inspirei fundo e comecei a andar até o portão da mansão. Tomei coragem e toquei o interfone, esperei por uns minutos e logo uma voz soou no aparelho.

– Quem é?– perguntou a voz

Fiquei nervosa "**o que eu falo? o que eu falo?**" pensei muito aflita como eu não tinha respondido nada a voz voltou a perguntar.

– Tem alguém ai?

Engoli em seco tomando coragem e respondi de uma vez.

– S-Sim. - disse.

– E com quem eu falo?– perguntou.

– Co-Com a Sakura... Haruno Sakura. - disse gaguejando devido o nervosismo.

– Sakura?

– Sim, sou amiga do Sasuke. - disse.

– Ahh... Sim vou abrir o portão. – disse a voz.

Passou uns segundos e o portão se abriu dando passagem para eu passar com o gato. Entrei e meu queixo foi ao chão e voltou, a frente da casa era bonito de mais. Um lindo jardim na frente com duas arvores de cerejeira em cada lado no meio do jardim dando uma vista maravilhosa. Fui andando pela trilha de pedrinhas que dividia o jardim no meio chegando a porta de entrada da casa, onde um homem alto, bom porte de cabelos brancos cinzentos e vestido com um terno de luxo e uma máscara cobrindo a metade do rosto parado na porta.

Ele observava nos aproximar e me pareceu que estava sorrindo por de trás da máscara que o cobria. Chegamos até ele que falou.

– Seja bem vinda Srta. Sakura. - disse bem simpático. - Entre. - falou dando passagem para eu entrar em sua casa.

– Obrigada. - disse meio tímida.

Olhei em volta, a casa era linda por dentro e muito luxuosa.

– Veio que trouxe o Sasuke. - disse olhando para ele. - Ahh... Desculpe-me, esqueci-me de apresentar, me chamo Hatake Kakashi. - falou estendendo a sua mão

– Haruno Sakura. - disse apertando a sua mão e colocando o Sasuke no chão.

– Sente-se Sakura... Quer alguma coisa para comer, beber? - perguntou.

– Não obrigada. - disse e olhando o Sasuke se afastar e subindo uma escada.

– Bom vejo que você concordou em ajudar o Sasuke né? - começou Kakashi.

– Ah... Sim, ele me contou a história dele, e é de cortar o coração. - disse pensando no sofrimento que ele deve ter passado.

– Sim, o Sasuke sofreu muito e ainda sofre, ele não é de demostrar isso para ninguém se preocupar com ele. - disse.

– Eu entendo... Mas por que você resolveu ajudar ele? - perguntei curiosa.

– Eu considero o Sasuke como um filho que eu nunca tive apesar dele ser mais velho que eu. Mas a sua aparência é de um jovem adolescente que precisa de ajuda. - disse e percebi que ele era um homem muito bom e generoso.

Nesse tempo vimos o Sasuke descer as escadas na forma humana com uma calça e sem camisa deixando a mostra o seu peitoral definido. Ele veio ao nosso encontro e sentou ao meu lado quase que colado em mim.

"**É hoje que ele me mata. Como ele consegue ser tão gostoso**." pensei.

– E ai Kakashi. - disse Sasuke com o seu costumeiro sorriso de canto.

– Vejo que você anda muito bem né Sasuke, está até sorrindo coisa que você não fazia. - disse Kakashi.

Vi Sasuke fechar a cara no mesmo instante.

"**Como assim o Sasuke não sorrir.**" Pensei confusa, porque ele sempre foi alegre, bom comigo ele sempre foi assim.

– Como sempre, cheio de gracinha. Né - disse Sasuke rabugento

Vi Kakashi gargalhar com o mau humor repentino de Sasuke. E eu não estava entendendo nada o que se passava ali. Resolvi intervi.

– É... Sasuke disse que você está o ajudando a desvendar o mistério para quebrar a maldição. - disse tentando mudar o assunto.

– Sim, sim eu estive pesquisando todo esse tempo tentando achar alguma coisa e nada. Até quando um dia eu me lembrei de que eu conhecia uma senhora Chamada Chyo-baa que mexia com magia, e que morava na Rússia e assim fomos o Sasuke e eu. Ela nos disse que para quebrar a maldição, e que o primeiro passo era encontrar a escolhida, uma pessoa de coração puro. - Disse ele.

– Mais poderia ser qualquer um, tipo tem muitas pessoas boas pelo mundo mais do que eu. - disse.

– Srta. Sakura o escolhido ou a escolhida não pode ser qualquer pessoa que se escolha a dedo. Está no destino dessa pessoa que no caso, o seu destino. - disse Kakashi me fitando.

Fiquei surpresa com aquela revelação.

"**Então está no meu destino eu o ajuda-lo**" pensei.

Logo Kakashi continuou.

– Sakura entenda você é a única que pode ajuda-lo. - disse me fitando.

– E o que eu tenho que fazer?- perguntei.

– Vou explicar... Quando estávamos na Rússia a Chyo-baa a Bruxa, disse que quando achássemos a escolhida às portas se desencadeará... - Interrompi-o.

– Como assim se desencadeará eu não estou entendendo? - perguntei.

– Sakura antes de eu encontrar você, Kakashi ficava dia e noite acordado tentando encontrar um meio por onde começar sem sucesso, era como se estivesse uma parede invisível nos bloqueando entende? - disse Sasuke virando-se para mim e eu assenti com a cabeça concordando.

– Nesse meio tempo o Sasuke decidiu que acharia o escolhido e saiu mundo afora. - falou Kakashi.

– E quanto tempo você ficou a minha procura? - perguntei a Sasuke.

Arregalei os olhos surpresa.

– Vo-você ficou onze anos vagando pelo mundo sozinho me pro-procurando? - perguntei e ele assentiu.

– Sim. - disse ele.

Fiquei impressionada, ele ficou todo esse tempo procurando alguém que ele certamente nunca viu na vida e nem conhecia tendo 99% de chance de não achar nunca. Isso me dava mais certeza do que eu estou fazendo é o certo. Sai dos meus devaneios com a voz do Kakashi.

– Ele estava ciente que as chances dele era mínimas, mais ele queria arriscar e se foi. Eu fiquei pesquisando esse tempo todo que o Sasuke estava fora, eu estava perdendo as esperanças porque as minhas pesquisas não estavam me levando a lugar algum. Até três meses atrás quando as coisas começaram a melhorar. Parecia até mágica como tudo estava se encaixando e eu entendendo tudo. E foi ai, que na semana retrasada o Sasuke apareceu.

– Ele falou que tinha me encontrado né? - perguntei.

– Sim, ele falou que estava na casa de uma garota e milagrosamente o seu tempo como humano tinha se estendido uma hora a mais. Só ai eu percebi que ele tinha achado à escolhida, o dia que você o encontrou bate corretamente com o dia que as minhas pesquisas fluiu. - Explicou ele.

– E o que você descobriu? - perguntei.

– Eu descobri que para quebrar a maldição vocês tem que passar primeiro por cinco portais místicos. - falou.

– Cinco portais místicos, como assim? Isso não existe. - disse convicta, qual é isso não existe é tudo mito.

– Sakura você convive com um gato que pode ser transformar em homem diariamente e não quer acreditar nos portais? - perguntou Kakashi

Ele parecia meio decepcionado comigo, ele estava certo eu convivia diariamente com um homem gato e não queria acreditar em portais místicos. Eu praticamente o esnobei o trabalho dele de anos e anos o chamando de mentiroso com aquele comentário.

– Kakashi me desculpa, não foi a minha intenção eu... - ele me interrompeu.

– Não se preocupe Sakura. - disse Kakashi sorrindo por trás da máscara. - Bom como ia dizendo vocês tem que passar por cinco portais místicos, mais conhecidos como os portais dos elementos. Cada um segue um elemento diferente como Água, Terra, Fogo, Vento e Trovão. Vocês tem passar por cada um deles para obter as cinco pedras elementar. Cada pedra pertence a cada elemento. - explicou.

– E o que essas pedras fazem? - perguntou Sasuke.

– Eu ainda não sei... À única coisa que eu sei é que as pedras são muito poderosas, e obtendo elas nós conseguiremos derrotar Orochimaru e acabar de vez com a sua maldição. - disse Kakashi por fim.

– E aonde nós podemos encontrar? - perguntei alheia a toda situação.

– Eu só sei o paradeiro de um portal e ele fica no Arizona, Estado Unidos esse é o portal do elemento Terra.

– Estados Unidos, eu não posso sair assim daqui e rodar o Arizona a procura de um portal eu estudo e...

– Calma Sakura. - interrompeu Kakashi. - Nós não vamos sair assim do nada, e também sei que você tem a sua vida. Ninguém aqui quer te prejudicar. - disse ele.

– Tá... Mais o que você está pensando? - perguntei.

– Eu estou pensando o seguinte, vamos fazer essa viagem nas suas férias agora no meio de ano. Faltam uns dois meses se eu não me engano, é o tempo que eu preciso para saber o local exato do portal. E lá nós aproveitamos a viagem para passear também, que tal está bom para você? - perguntou.

Nas minhas férias acho que vai ser ótimo e ainda vamos aproveitar para conhecer o lugar pra mim está mais que ótimo. É claro que a responsabilidade em primeiro lugar para depois o divertimento.

– Está ótimo. Agora eu só tenho que tirar o meu passaporte - disse me lembrando desse detalhe.

– Não se preocupe com isso Sakura eu providenciarei tudo. Você agora só vai se preocupar só com os estudos antes de viajar. E assim que entraríamos de férias nós viajaremos.

– Tudo bem e obrigada. - disse.

– Você não tem que agradecer nada Sakura, eu que tenho que agradecer por tudo que você está fazendo por mim. - disse Sasuke segurando as minhas mãos com o seu sorriso de lado.

– Nós vamos dar o primeiro passo para a sua libertação, e nós vamos conseguir eu juro para você. - falei o fitando profundamente e determinada.

Sasuke alargou o sorriso e me abraçou apertado, retribui o afeto colocado o meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço e sentindo o seu aroma amadeirado misturado a eucalipto, um cheiro muito viciante.

– Muito obrigado. - sussurrou perto do meu ouvido

– Você não tem o que agradecer. - disse e me afastei levemente.

Nós nos fitamos, eu perdida nas suas ônix e ele nas minhas esmeraldas. Minha respiração começou a falhar e meu coração acelerado, e meu estomago parecia que tinha borboletas nele. Nós estávamos a centímetro um longe do outro, ele fitava meus lábios e eu fiz o mesmo, e de repente me bateu uma vontade súbita de provar aqueles lábios para saber que gosto tem. Ele veio se aproximando lentamente e colocando a sua mão direita no meu rosto. Senti a sua respiração acelerada igual a minha e nossos lábios quase encostando e imediatamente fechei os olhos e ele também fez o mesmo. Senti os lábios dele se roçando ao meu se encostando, e de repente sinto a sua mão no meu rosto tremer e me afasto rapidamente e vejo-o decepcionado se metamorfoseando em gato.

Cai na real e me lembrei de que Kakashi ainda estava na sala, e me virei bruscamente para frente não o encontrando em parte alguma da sala. Acho que saiu quando percebeu o clima que estava rolando entre eu e Sasuke. E por falar em Sasuke, o que estava passando pela minha cabeça, eu quase o beijei. Eu não podia ele é um gato com mais de 150 anos. Mas também ele é um homem muito atraente, bonito e sexy. E eu estava ficando muito atraída por ele, eu queria beija-lo, senti-lo.

"**O que eu faço?**" pensei.

Olhei para o lado e vi o meu gato meio desolado e perdido em pensamentos, peguei ele nos braços e isso o fez despertar de seus devaneios.

"**O** **que será o que ele tanto pensa?**" pensei.

Vi que ele me fitava, sorri para ele e o acariciei e ele fechou os olhos apreciando o carinho.

– Não fique assim. Logo, logo esse pesadelo acabará. - falei e como resposta escuto ele ronronar.

Daqui a dois meses estaremos viajando para o Arizona a procura do primeiro portal. Eu estava ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo nervosa, não sábia o que nos esperávamos lá. Mas uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eu teria Sasuke comigo lá, e isso já é o bastante.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS<strong>** FINAIS:**

_Qualquer duvida é só perguntar._

_Já ne._


	8. O Ciúmes de Um Certo Gato

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Yo Mina eu aqui de novo!  
>Bom no capítulo anterior não ficou grande coisa, por que eu tava sem ideia e esse também não está muio legal.<br>Bom desculpe pelos erros ortográficos eu não tô tendo tempo para revisar.  
>Bom chega de papo e vamos ao o que interessa, espero que gostem.<em>

OBS: Por favor comentem isso não dói, isso faz a felicidade da Autora.

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 8: O Ciúmes de Um Certo Gato<br>**_

Levantei-me com o gato do sofá que estava sentada, me perguntando aonde o Kakashi tinha se metido. Estava muito constrangida depois daquele quase beijo entre eu e o Sasuke, estava pensando se o Kakashi tinha presenciado tudo.

"**O que eu tenho na cabeça por quase ter beijado o meu gato, e ainda por cima com alguém na sala presenciando tudo de camarote.**" pensei.

Eu devo estar maluca. Eu não tinha nenhuma vergonha do Sasuke em forma de gato, eu me sentia confortável e eu adorava a sua companhia, principalmente quando eu assistia Bob Esponja. Mas o Sasuke na forma humana era diferente do Sasuke na forma de gato. Eu sei que era o mesmo, tanto a forma humana como a forma de gato, mas ele na forma humana eu não me sentia confortável com ele, eu me sentia nervosa, acanhada e intimidada.

Ele é um homem muito bonito, alias é o homem mais bonito que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Nenhum homem chega aos pés de Sasuke Uchiha. Ele é sexy em todos os sentidos, o corpo bem definido e malhado, o seu rosto parecia que foi esculpido por anjos, e suas orbes ônix que eu sempre me prendia nelas, e os cabelos negros bagunçados que dava certo charme, um ar mais rebelde. Ele parecia àqueles modelos que saem naquelas revistas de moda. E todas as vezes que ele chegava perto de mim eu sempre fico nervosa, e não conseguindo raciocinar direito.

E esse foi o caso de agora á pouco, esqueci-me de tudo e de todos e até do Kakashi que estava sentado de frente para nós presenciando o nosso quase beijo.

– Ah! Desculpem-me eu ter saído assim do nada. - disse Kakashi vindo de um corredor e me tirando dos meus devaneios e corei na mesma hora. - O meu celular tocou e eu fui para outro cômodo atender. - disse ele já de frente para mim.

"**O celular dele tocou? como assim, eu não escutei** **nada**" Pensei meio desconfiada dessa desculpa dele.

– É... Tu-tudo bem. - disse ainda corada.

– Ora vejo que o Sasuke já voltou a sua forma de gato outra vez. - disse ele olhando para o Sasuke nos meus braços.

– Sim. - respondi.

Olhei para o Sasuke e passei a minha mão em sua cabeça o acariciando e ele ronronou na mesma hora apreciando o carinho, e sorri com isso.

– Vejo que você gosta muito dele. - disse Kakashi se sentando e fazendo um gesto para eu se sentar também e assim fiz.

– Sim eu gosto muito dele. - disse.

– É da para perceber o jeito como você o trata com muito carinho e atenção, Sasuke tem muita sorte de ter você por perto. - disse Kakashi.

A afirmação de Kakashi tinha me pego desprevenida.

"**Será que ele falou aquilo por causa do que aconteceu agora a pouco.**" pensei.

Olhei para o meu gato deitado nas minhas pernas atento a nossa conversa, e olhei de volta para o Kakashi e respondi.

– Eu me apeguei muito a ele. - disse.

– Também percebi que ele é muito apegado a você. - disse ele

Eu meio que me assustei com aquela afirmação e logo me veio na cabeça o Sasuke na sua forma Humana e da maldição. E cheguei à conclusão que eu sou a única que pode o ajudar a sair dessa situação, e ele poder ter uma vida normal como qualquer um. Com essa conclusão peguei o Sasuke nos meus braços e me levantei do sofá.

– Bem... Acho que já está na minha hora. - disse me preparando para ir embora

– Mas já? - perguntou Kakashi se levantando também. - fique pelo menos para o almoço. - disse ele tentando me convencer.

– Me desculpe, mais vai ter que ficar para outra hora. Eu tenho que voltar cedo eu tenho um trabalho da faculdade para fazer para eu entregar na segunda. - disse indo para a porta com o Kakashi atrás de mim.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo estudos em primeiro lugar. - disse abrindo a porta para eu sair. - Bom Sakura foi um prazer em conhecer a senhorita, e saiba que eu gostei muito de você. - disse ele sincero com um sorriso por detrás daquela máscara e me abraçando.

– Também foi um prazer em conhecer o senhor, e eu também gostei muito do senhor. - disse me desvencilhando do seu abraço.

– Tome o meu cartão, ai estão todos os números do meu telefone, qualquer coisa é só entrar em contato com um desses números. - disse me entregando um cartão com cinco números de telefone. - A senhorita poderia me dar o seu para eu poder entrar em contato. - pediu.

– Ah sim, claro. - disse e dei o meu numero para ele.

– Muito obrigado, qualquer coisa eu entro em contato com a senhorita para mantê-la em informada e também da viagem. - disse ele.

– Tudo bem. - disse.

Despedi-me dele e peguei um táxi e fui para casa.

~ **_Um Mês depois_** ~

Já tinha se passado um mês e faltava um mês para a viagem ao Arizona. Nesse tempo Kakashi me ligou me dizendo que conseguiu localizar o local aonde se encontrava o portal. Ele disse que ficava num deserto em _West Mitten Butte_, o _Monument Valley_ que fica localizado no nordeste do Arizona, no planalto do colorado. E agora só estava ajeitando os últimos detalhes para a nossa viagem.

Nesse tempo não aconteceram muitas coisa, só o Sasuke aprontava das suas em forma de gato. Como ficar puxando a cortina da sala até derrubar o varal. Ficar virando a lixeira da cozinha sujando a casa toda, e ainda ficava desenrolando o rolo de papel higiênico do banheiro e fazendo a maior zona quando eu não estava em casa. Eu ficava puta da vida com isso, e quando eu brigava com ele o infeliz se transformava em homem na minha frente me fazendo ficar constrangida por ver ele nu, e com muita raiva.

Estava saindo do Campus com a Hinata e o Naruto, eles estavam discutindo a viagem deles para as férias.

– AH, HINA-CHAN EU NÃO QUERO IR PARA OSAKA. - disse o Naruto, ou melhor, gritou.

– Vamos sim Naruto-kun eu prometi para a minha família que eu ia passar as férias lá, e alias você vai poder ver a sua família também. - disse a Hinata.

– Hina-chan. - implorou o Naruto.

– Não Naruto-kun você vai e pronto. - disse Hinata botando ordem e depois se virou para mim. - E você Sakura, quer ir para Osaka também, alias a sua tia também mora lá.

– Não Hina, eu vou passar as minhas férias em outro lugar. - disse.

– Aonde Sakura-chan. - perguntou Naruto.

– No Arizona. - disse.

– ARIZONA! - disseram os dois em uníssono.

– Aham... Eu sempre tive vontade de conhecer o _Grand Canyon_. - disse.

Eu não menti para eles exatamente, eu não ia contar para eles o que eu ia fazer lá exatamente, e eu sempre tive vontade de conhecer o _Grand Canyon_ e agora eu vou poder ter essa oportunidade com essa viagem.

– Mas Saku... - Hinata foi interrompida

– Sakura.

Virei-me e vi um cara ruivo alto e de olhos castanho bem bonito. Ele era da minha turma e fazia medicina também o seu nome se não me engano era Akasuna Sasori. Ele estava vindo até nós já no portão do campus.

– Oi. - disse.

– Me desculpe interromper a conversa de vocês, mas eu queria falar com você Sakura. - disse.

– Bom agente está indo Sakura, até amanhã. - disse Hinata.

– Até amanhã. - disse e vi eles se afastarem, e em seguida me virei onde estava o Sasori. - Pode falar.

– Bom eu queria te perguntar se você quer fazer o trabalho de Bioética comigo, se você não tiver dupla é claro? - perguntou.

E eu me lembrei de que o professor tinha passado esse trabalho no começo desta semana e era para entregar na semana que vem e era em dupla.

– Ah... Claro, eu não tenho dupla não. - disse.

– Que bom, no sábado está bom para você? - disse com um sorriso de canto.

– Pode ser. - Disse. - Pode ser na minha casa? - perguntei.

– Beleza! - disse.

Eu passei o endereço para ele e marcamos a hora e nos despedimos e eu fui para casa.

~**_ Sábado_** ~

Eu já tinha arrumando tudo em casa e estava quase na hora do Sasori chegar para nós fazermos o trabalho. Sasuke por incrível que pareça estava quieto no sofá assistindo a maratona de Bob Esponja e dei graças adeus por isso. De repente a campainha toca e fui atender, cheguei à porta e abri e era Sasori, ele estava lindo com uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa social cinza com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos ensacados por dentro da calça e deixando a mostra o cinto.

– Oi. - disse ele com um sorriso.

– Oi. - disse e sorri também. - Ah, entra. - dei passagem para ele entrar.

Ele entrou e fitou a minha sala e seus olhos fixaram no desenho que estava passando.

– Vendo desenhos. - disse, e eu logo o fitei a televisão e disse.

– Ah não, é o meu gato que está assistindo. - falei e mostrei a ele o gato que estava em cima do sofá.

– Ah... É a primeira vez que eu vejo um gato assistindo televisão. - disse ele fitando o Sasuke.

Vi que na mesma hora o Sasuke o fitou-o também e pela sua aparência não gostou nada, nada do comentário do Sasori.

– É o Sasuke adora televisão. - disse.

Sasuke na mesma hora pulou do sofá e veio em minha direção e ficou se alisando em minhas pernas.

– Bem bonito o seu gato. - disse ele se abaixando e indo alisar ele.

Sasuke na mesma hora avançou em cima dele com tudo.

– SASUKE NÃO. - gritei e indo tirar ele de cima do Sasori

– AHHHHHH, SAI... SAI... SAI...

Consegui tirar ele de cima do Sasori com muito custo, o que deu no Sasuke para atacar o Sasori do nada.

– Me desculpe Sasori. - disse a ele com o Sasuke nos braços.

– Sem problemas. - disse e vi que ele tinha alguns arranhões. - Parece que o seu gato não gostou muito de mim. - disse, e apesar de tudo ele não estava zangado.

– Me desculpe mais uma vez. - disse e fitei o Sasuke nos meus braços. - E você vai ficar aqui. - falei colocando ele no sofá.

Sasuke não estava satisfeito com isso.

"**O que será que deu nele?**" pensei.

Virei-me para o Sasori e disse.

– Hm, vamos começar? - perguntei

– Bora. - disse.

Guiei-o até o meu quarto para nós podermos fazer o trabalho. Entrei e em seguida ele entrou também ficando ao meu lado.

– Seu quarto é bem legal. - disse e depois me fitou nos olhos profundamente.

– O-Obrigada. - gaguejei com a sua aproximação.

Sasori ainda me fitava e isso estava me deixando encabulada e a sua proximidade também não estava ajudando. De repente escuto um miado e uma coisa peluda interviu no meio.

– Sasuke! - disse me assustando com aquela bola de pelo.

Sasori se afastou rapidamente e olhou para o meu gato e parecia que não tinha gostado muito da intervenção do Sasuke.

– Eh vamos começar. - disse para o Sasori

– Ah sim. - disse ele.

E assim foi nós ficamos a tarde toda fazendo o trabalho. Sasori era uma ótima companhia e muito divertido, ele me arrancava risadas toda hora com as suas histórias. E o Sasuke em hipótese alguma saiu do meu quarto, ele ficava o tempo todo nos observando. E assim passava a tarde e agora já era umas 16 horas e nós acabamos de terminar o trabalho.

– Nossa já são 16 horas. - disse o Sasori já de pé.

– É verdade a hora passou rápido. - disse e percebi que o Sasuke não estava mais no quarto.

– Eu gostei de fazer o trabalho com você Sakura. - disse ele me fitando-me.

– Eu também gostei de fazer o trabalho com você, e alias você é uma ótima companhia - disse e era verdade eu gostei da companhia do ruivo.

– Valeu, eu também gosto da sua companhia. - disse se aproximando de mim. - Você é uma garota muito linda Sakura. - disse e corei.

– O-Obrigada. - gaguejei.

Sasori estava muito próximo a mim bem próximo. Ele me fitava nos olhos e, pois uma mão no meu rosto o acariciando e eu estava imóvel com atitude do ruivo. Ele estava a centímetro de mim quando uma voz nos interrompeu.

– Sakura.

Virei-me bruscamente e vi o Sasuke na porta do meu quarto só com uma calça e um chinelo e deixando a mostra o seu peitoral definido.

– Sa-Sasuke o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei meio desesperada pelo aparecimento dele.

– Esqueceu que eu moro aqui Sakura. - disse o Sasuke calmamente me fitando para depois fitar o ruivo. - E você quem é? - perguntou.

– Sasori Akasuna no. - disse. - E você?

– Sasuke Uchiha. - disse e sorriu de lado e completou. - O namorado da Sakura.

– O quê? - disse incrédula do que ele acabou de dizer.

Vi também que o Sasori estava surpreso com que ele falou.

– Isso é verdade Sakura? - perguntou Sasori

Eu estava sem reação para aquilo, Sasuke veio em minha direção e me abraçou por traz me dando um beijo no meu pescoço. Aquele gesto acabou de vez comigo, me senti entorpecida com os seus lábios no meu pescoço.

– Você não está vendo. - respondeu o Sasuke por mim fitando o ruivo.

– Eu não sabia me desculpe. - disse o ruivo um pouco desolado. – É... Eu já estou indo. - disse ele pegando as suas coisas e indo embora rapidamente, e segundos depois escutei o barulho da porta da sala se fechando.

Eu ainda estava confusa do que acabou de acontecer, me virei de frente para o Sasuke e perguntei.

– Por que você fez isso? - disse com um pouco de raiva.

Ele me fitou parecia aborrecido com alguma coisa.

– Eu não gostei daquele cara. - disse ele sério.

Fiquei com raiva dele ele não podia ter feito isso.

– Mas precisava falar para ele que somos namorados coisa que agente não somos. - gritei para ele.

– Não seja por isso.

Ele me puxou pelo braço colando o meu corpo no seu, senti a sua respiração no meu rosto. Ele segurava a minha cintura firmemente e me fitava profundamente aproximando os seus lábios dos meus e finalmente me beijando.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS<strong>** FINAIS:**

_Bom qualquer duvida é só perguntar._

_Ja ne._


	9. Discutindo Sentimentos

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Oiiiii meu amores como vão?_

_Dessa vez eu não demorei e está ai mais um capítulo para vocês._

_Quero agradecer os leitores que comentaram o capítulo anterior, valeu mesmo e desculpe o capítulo pequeno._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 9: Discutindo Sentimentos<br>**_

– Porque você fez isso? - disse com um pouco de raiva.

Ele me fitou parecia aborrecido com alguma coisa.

– Eu não gostei daquele cara. - disse.

Fiquei com raiva dele, ele não podia ter feito isso.

– Mas precisava falar para ele que somos namorados, coisa que agente não somos. - gritei para ele.

– Não seja por isso. - disse.

Ele me puxou pelo braço colando o meu corpo no seu, senti a sua respiração no meu rosto. Ele segurava a minha cintura fixamente e me fitava profundamente aproximando os seus lábios dos meus e finalmente me beijando.

O beijo começou timidamente só com o pressionar dos lábios. Depois o Sasuke começou a se movimentar passando a sua língua nos meus lábios pedindo passagem e concedi. O beijo estava ficando mais rápido mais selvagem. Sasuke segurava a minha cintura firmemente pressionando cada vez mais o meu corpo no seu, uma de minhas mãos estava na sua nuca e a outra nos seus cabelos.

Eu senti que o tempo parou ao nosso redor. Uma sensação elétrica passava pelo o meu corpo, o meu coração estava acelerado, eu sentia que tinha borboletas no meu estomago. Sasuke era perfeito, o seu beijo é perfeito e eu podia ficar minutos, horas, dias o beijando, mas a necessidade de oxigênio era maior nos fazendo nos separar. Sasuke se separou de mim dando vários selinhos e finalizando com uma puxadinha nos meus lábios inferior.

Eu abri meus olhos ofegante devido o beijo e me deparei com os ônix de Sasuke. Ele estava a centímetros de mim ofegante, suas mãos ainda estava fixas em minha cintura fazendo com que o meu corpo ficasse a colado no seu. Seus olhos fixos nos meus, deslizei minhas mãos pelo o seu peito nu parando um pouco acima do seu abdômen definido.

– Porque você fez isso. - sussurrei.

– Porque eu senti vontade. - sussurrou ele ainda me fitando.

Empurrei-o de leve tentando me afastar dele.

– Isso não devia ter acontecido. - disse.

– Por quê? Você não gostou? - perguntou meio preocupado.

– Não... Sim, não é isso, é que... - ele me interrompe.

– Já entendi. - disse se afastando de mim.

– Já entendeu o que? - perguntei.

– Esquece. - disse ele indo até a porta e abrindo.

– Sasuke! - chamei-o.

Ele se virou para mim fitando-me, disse.

– Você tem razão, isso não deveria ter acontecido.

Ele se virou e saiu do meu quarto, batendo a porta logo em seguida. Eu fiquei lá parada no meio do quarto fitando fixamente a porta onde o Sasuke saiu, fiquei uns minutos plantada na mesma posição. Subitamente fui à direção da porta abrindo-a e saindo do meu quarto indo atrás de Sasuke. Desci as escadas rapidamente, chegando a sala e dei uma olhada ao redor a procura dele e o achei. Ele estava sentado no chão no canto da sala com os braços cruzados por cima dos joelhos e a cabeça abaixada e apoiada por cima dos braços. Andei cautelosamente até ele e me agachei de frente para ele e toquei o seu ombro desnudo.

– Sakura me deixa em paz, por favor. - pediu Sasuke com a cabeça abaixada.

- Sasuke ... - ele me entre ass.

– SAKURA ME DEIXA SOZINHO! - disse ele com a voz alterada.

– SASUKE ME ESCUTA! - me alterei também.

– ESCUTAR O QUE SAKURA? - gritou agora olhando para mim e ficando de pé, e eu fiz o mesmo.

– Olha me desculpa. - disse ele agora mais calmo. - Eu não tenho o direito de interferir na sua vida pessoal... - o interrompo.

– Sasuke do que você está falando? - perguntei confusa.

– Sakura olha só para mim! - disse apontando para si mesmo. - O que uma garota como você vai ver num cara como eu.

– O quê? - disse incrédula.

"**Ele só pode está de brincadeira com a minha ******cara**" **Pensei.

– Eu não sou um cara normal Sakura. - disse frustrado. - Talvez eu nunca seja agora me fala, que futuro uma garota teria ao meu lado? Nenhum, porque nem humano direito eu sou. - sussurrou a ultima parte.

– Não fala isso. - disse e botei as minhas mãos em cada lado do seu rosto olhando em seus olhos e completei. - Nós vamos conseguir quebrar essa maldição, você e eu juntos, e você vai poder ter uma vida normal como todo mundo.

– E se isso não for verdade, o que a bruxa me disse, não for verdade... - o interrompo.

– Para de ter esses pensamentos pessimistas. Porque isso agora, Porque essa insegurança de repente? - perguntei.

Abaixei as mãos, e ele me fitava profundamente e levou uma de suas mãos ao meu rosto acariciando-o, fechei os meus olhos sentindo o carinho.

– Você... É linda. - sussurrou o Sasuke.

Imediatamente abri os meus olhos corada por causa do elogio e fitei aquelas ônix.

- Sasuke ... - sussurrei.

– Sakura eu quero você para mim, eu sei que isso é egoísmo da minha parte e você merece coisa melhor do que eu, mais o que eu sinto por você está ficando forte a cada dia que passa. - disse ele fitando-me profundamente.

Fiquei paralisada com aquela confissão repentina de Sasuke. Meu coração batia tanto que eu achava que eu ia ter um treco.

"**O que eu faço? O que está acontecendo comigo? Isso não é para acontecer, eu não quero sofrer.**" pensei.

Ele estava chegando perto dos meus lábios querendo me beijar, mas eu desviei com muito custo meu rosto para o outro lado. Sasuke suspirou de frustração.

– Foi o que pensei. - disse Sasuke repentinamente.

– Você pensou o que? - perguntei o fitando.

– Eu não te culpo você prefere caras mais normais tipo aquele seu amigo Sasori, foi bobeira minha ao pensar que eu poderia ter alguma coisa com você. - disse Sasuke.

– Sasuke eu gosto de você. Você é um cara lindo, o mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. - disse essa ultima parte corada. - Qualquer garota daria tudo para ter um cara como você ao seu lado.

– Qualquer garota menos você. - disse o Sasuke na lata.

"**Nossa ele é bem direto**" pensei.

– Não é bem assim, eu gosto muito de você, eu sinto um sentimento muito forte por você que estar crescendo aqui dentro. - disse apontando para o meu peito. - O problema não é você, o problema sou eu. - falei desesperada.

Fui em direção ao sofá e me sentei, fiquei olhando o chão cabisbaixa. Sasuke veio em minha direção e se sentou ao meu lado e passou a mão em meus cabelos. Suspirei e levantei a cabeça e fitei-o, ele continuava a tocar em meus cabelos e indo para o meu rosto o acariciando.

– O que tanto lhe aflige. - sussurrou Sasuke.

Quebrei o nosso contato visual e voltei a fitar o chão e desabafei.

– Eu tenho medo de me apaixonar, eu tenho medo desse sentimento que está a cada dia crescendo no meu peito. - nessa hora algumas lágrimas teimavam em cair. - Eu não quero sair magoada nessa história, eu não sei lhe dar com perdas. - disse agora desesperada e cheia de lágrimas.

Sasuke nessa hora me abraçou forte e eu retribui.

– Eu não quero, e não vou lhe machucar Sakura. - disse ainda abraçado a mim e suspirou fundo. - Eu acho que me precipitei demais.

Eu me afastei dele, ainda o fitando falei.

– Não é bem isso... Eu acho que as coisas estão indo rápido demais, e isso me assusta um pouco agente... - ele me interrompe com um dedo nos meus lábios.

– Eu sei, que tal agente ir mais devagar agora? - propôs ele, e eu assenti.

– Agente pode continuar sendo amigos? - perguntei.

– Eu sempre vou ser o seu amigo Sakura. - disse com o seu sorriso de lado. - Agora vamos ir com mais calma, e deixar as coisas fluir naturalmente que tal? - perguntou.

Mordi os meu lábio inferior ainda fitando-o, e respondi.

– Seria ótimo. - falei sorrindo.

Sasuke sorriu mais abertamente mostrando os seus dentes branquinhos e alinhados e beijou a minha testa.

– Acho que o meu tempo está acabando. - disse e vi que a sua mão estava tremendo, e antes de ele se metamorfosear ele disse. - E lembre-se eu vou está sempre com você, minha princesa.

Após isso ele voltou a sua forma de gato. Peguei-o nos meus braços e fitando-o, eu disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Eu também vou sempre está com você meu gato.

Abracei-o bem forte tentando passar para ele tudo o que eu estava sentindo com esse gesto, e escutei-o ronronando. E ai eu percebi que não tinha como eu fugir, porque já era tarde demais para fugir desse sentimento. Por que eu estava apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha.

**_Continua ..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS<strong>** FINAIS:**

Bom gente é isso ai o que acharam hãn?  
>Comentem o que acharam e deem a suas opiniões e qualquer duvida é só perguntar não fiquem com vergonha eu terei o maior prazer em responder.<p>

Bom isso é tudo pessoal Fui...


	10. O Começo de uma Grande Jornada

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Como prometido está ai mais um capítulo._

_Obrigada pelos comentários e favoritos._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 10: O Começo de uma Grande Jornada<br>**_

Os dias iam passando e o meu relacionamento com o Sasuke estava indo bem. Depois daquele dia quando agente discutiu a nossa situação e colocamos os nossos sentimentos na mesa, não aconteceu nada entre nós dois. Eu estava muito confusa ainda, mesmo eu sabendo que eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Sasuke estava sendo muito compreensivo e carinhoso comigo, e isso me deixava mais a vontade quando ele estava na sua forma humana. Sasori na segunda-feira me barrou no campus da faculdade e me pediu desculpas pelo o ocorrido de sábado, e afirmando que não sábia que eu estava num relacionamento sólido. Eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer e amaldiçoando o Sasuke até a sua quinta geração, inventei uma desculpa esfarrapada e ele engoliu, eu acho.

Enfim chegou o dia da viagem e eu estava terminando de fechar a minha mala, eu não levaria muita coisa só o necessário. Kakashi ficou de passar aqui para me pegar e o Sasuke para ir juntos ao aeroporto, e falou que explicaria os detalhes no avião. Eu estava preocupada com o Sasuke como ele ia ficar, por que no avião ele podia, por que não aceita animais abordo. Falei com o Kakashi esse detalhe semanas atrás e ele disse para eu não me preocupar por que estava tudo certo e eu fiquei mais aliviada.

Desci a escada já arrumada com a minha mala, deixei-a na sala e fui para a cozinha, e encontrei um Sasuke sentado na cadeira da mesa devorando todo o pudim que eu tinha feito ontem.

– Caramba Sasuke tu comeu o pudim todo e não deixou nada para mim, sua imundice. - disse pegando o prato que um dia esteve um pudim suculento que eu só tive a oportunidade de comer só um pedaço ontem.

– Eu estava com fome Sakura. - disse como se fosse obvio. - E alias, eu ainda estou com fome, você não me alimenta direito.

Olhei para ele incrédula vendo aquele infeliz passar a língua nos lábios para tirar as migalhas que estavam grudadas. Eu fiquei fissurada naquele simples movimento que ele fez com a língua. Sasuke estava muito sexy esta manhã, com aqueles cabelos bagunçados mais que o normal e aquele peitoral nu e definido o deixando ainda mais irresistível. Balancei a cabeça tirando esses pensamentos maliciosos da mente.

"**Foco Sakura, foco.**" pensei.

– Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma em te alimentar. – disse.

"**Que absurdo!**" pensei.

– Claro que é a sua obrigação! Eu sou o seu gato, e eu sou a sua O.B.R.I.G.A.Ç.Ã.O. - disse ele soletrando a palavra obrigação.

– Seu Uchiha miserável deixa de ser abusado, você tem duas mão e pode muito bem procurar alguma coisa para comer. - disse irritada em pé de frente para ele, e apontando o dedo na sua cara.

Ele se levantou da cadeira com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, ficando de frente para mim e abaixando o meu dedo acusador. Ele estava bem próximo de mim ficando com a sua boca a centímetros da minha, e eu estava sentindo a sua respiração bater no meu rosto e na mesma hora a minha respiração ficou descompassada com a sua proximidade. Ele veio se aproximando mais e chegou à minha orelha e sussurrou.

– Acontece princesa que a maior parte do meu tempo eu sou um felino, e eu fico incapacitado de me alimentar... Sozinho.

Sua voz sussurrando me causou um arrepio da porra, o infeliz percebeu e beijou-me o pescoço me fazendo sentir aquelas sensações de novo. Ele se afastou com um sorriso de lado e ficou me fitando eu deveria está que nem um pimentão. Ele sábia muito bem como me desarmar e me deixar a sua mercê. Para a minha sorte a companhia toca, deve ser o Kakashi.

– Ainda tem algumas coisas para você comer, eu vou atender a porta, por que deve ser o Kakashi, não demore. - disse o Sasuke.

Ele se aproximou e beijou-me a minha testa e foi para a sala atender a porta. Depois de me recuperar da minha Sasukezisse comi alguma coisa bem rápido e fui para a sala e logo encontrei o Sasuke e o Kakashi conversando sentados no sofá me esperando.

– Bom dia Kakashi, e me desculpe por eu te fazer esperar. - disse.

– Sem problemas Sakura. - disse simpático. - A Srta. está pronta? - perguntou-me.

– Ah! Sim. - disse.

Dei uma olhada para o Sasuke que me retornou o olhar dando uma piscadela e o seu costumeiro sorriso de lado, e dei um sorrisinho para ele. Sasuke retornou a sua forma felina e peguei-o nos braços, Kakashi pegou a minha mala e saímos de casa. Tranquei a porta e fomos andando direto para um LEXUS ES PRATA estacionado na frente da minha casa. Kakashi guardou a minha mala no porta malas e foi para o banco do motorista e eu no carona com o Sasuke no meu colo, com todos acomodados Kakashi deu a partida. A viagem até o aeroporto foi tranquila, eu e o Kakashi conversamos vários assuntos banais e percebi que era fácil conversar com ele, sempre aparecia assunto e ele é uma ótima companhia e eu gostei de sua companhia.

Depois de alguns minutos chegamos ao aeroporto, e eu percebi que era um aeroporto privado. Kakashi estacionou o carro numa vaga e saiu do carro e fiz o mesmo. Ele foi ao porta-malas tirando as nossas malas e em seguida pilhando-as num carrinho de bagagem que tinha próximo lá e entregando em seguida para um Senhor que devia ser aqueles que guardam as malas no avião. Fomos andando pela área e vi vários jatinhos estacionados, virei para o Kakashi e perguntei.

– Kakashi isso aqui é um aeroporto privado?

– Sim Sakura, nós vamos no meu jato particular. - respondeu.

– Ah... Sim. - disse.

"**Nossa eu não sábia que ele era tão rico ao ponto de ter o seu próprio jato particular.**" pensei.

Chegamos em frente ao jato particular de Kakashi, ele era um pouco maior que os outros e tinha três pessoas juntas perto do jato, eu deduzi ser o piloto, o copiloto e a comissária de bordo. Paramos perto deles e um deles que devia ser o piloto falou.

– Está tudo pronto para o embarque, senhor Kakashi.

– Ótimo, nós já vamos embarcar. - disse Kakashi.

Eles assentiram e subiram no jato. Kakashi virou-se para a comissária e disse.

– Sakura quero que você conheça Konan, ela é a minha sobrinha e vai nos ajudar com a nossa viagem até o Arizona.

– Muito prazer em conhecê-la Sakura. - disse simpática.

– Ah! O prazer é todo meu Konan. - disse sorrindo.

Konan é uma mulher muito bonita, deveria ter 1,72 de altura, cabelos curtos e liso que batiam acima do ombro num tom de lilás bem exótico, olhos cor de mel e um corpo na medida certa de deixar qualquer mulher com inveja e homens babando.

– Bom vamos subir? - perguntou Kakashi.

Assenti com a cabeça positivamente e subimos a escada para entrar no jato. Quando eu entrei meu queixo foi ao chão e voltou, lá dentro era um luxo só. Tinha duas poltronas uma do lado da outra daquelas que vira para trás e se transforma numa cama, uma Tv de Led de 50 polegadas pendura, um frigobar num canto, aparelho de som de ultima geração e entre outras coisas, resumindo parecia uma suíte de um hotel muito bem confortável. Coloquei o Sasuke no chão e me sentei na poltrona e Kakashi também e colocamos o cinto de segurança. Quando todos estavam acomodados o avião decolou. A viagem do Japão até o Arizona nos Estados Unidos levaria um dia e algumas horas, resumindo a viagem seria longa.

Quando deu a hora do almoço Konan trouxe a nossa comida que estava com uma aparência ótima. Eu estava morrendo de fome, pois hoje de manhã eu não tinha comido quase nada, então eu atacaria tudo que me botasse na minha frente agora e mataria aquilo que estava me matando. Botei um prato no chão com bastante comida para o Sasuke comer, esse ai nem pensou duas vezes e atacou tudo que tinha no prato, parecia que tinha vindo da guerra.

E assim as horas foram passando, conversei bastante com o Kakashi e descobri que ele é um arqueólogo e já viajou para vários países para fazer as suas expedições, e é dono de uma empresa muito famosa de tecnologia que é _AS HATAKE'S_, que é muito famosa. Sasuke dormia em cima de mim comigo o alisando os pelos, e estava do jeito que ele gosta.

– E você Sakura seus pais, vejo que você mora sozinha? - perguntou Kakashi.

– Meus pais morreram num acidente de carro. - disse e senti certo desconforto com esse assunto.

– Me desculpe, eu sinto muito. - desculpou Kakashi.

– Tudo bem. - disse e forcei um sorriso. - Faz três anos que eles morreram, eu não sei o que aconteceu exatamente, ninguém me explicou direito qual foi à causa do acidente, mas eu desconfio que sabotaram o carro deles. - disse.

– Sabotaram o carro dos seus pais, como assim? - perguntou um pouco confuso.

– Meus pais eram cientistas renomados, Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno, eles estavam trabalhando num projeto secreto que eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que seja, mas era muito sério e tinha muitas pessoas poderosas envolvidas. Eu soube que tinha alguém querendo a cabeça deles, e eu suspeito que esse "Alguém" esteja envolvido no acidente que levou a morte deles. - disse com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, mas eu não permiti que caíssem.

O assunto da morte dos meus pais ainda mexia muito comigo, eu não gostava de falar sobre esse assunto. Eu ainda não sei lhe dar com a morte deles, apesar de ter passado três anos eu ainda sofro muito, mais eu sofro sozinha não queria que ninguém soubesse disso, não queria que ficassem preocupados comigo. E esse era o motivo de eu não ter aceitado o Sasuke, eu o amo e a cada dia que passa eu o amo mais. E a ideia de perdê-lo ou dele me abandonar isso iria com certeza me destruir. Por isso eu tento evita-lo e não abraçar de corpo e alma esse sentimento que eu sinto per ele, não quero, mas me apegar a ele, mas que eu sou apegada, por que eu sei que no final, vai ser eu que vou sair machucada nessa história e eu definitivamente não estou pronta para isso. Por que eu não sei lhe dar com perdas, e eu não quero ter que passar por isso de novo.

– Você disse que é filha de Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno? - perguntou Kakashi.

– Sim por quê? - perguntei.

Achei estranha a cara que ele fez quando eu afirmei que era filha de deles.

– Ah! Por nada. - disse e mudou de assunto de repente. - E a faculdade como anda?

"**Que estranho ele mudou de repente quando eu falei o nome dos meus pais, será que ele sabe de alguma coisa?**" pensei.

Respondi a sua pergunta e assim mudando de assunto. O dia passou e já era noite Sasuke ainda estava no meu colo aproveitando o máximo de conforto e mimos que eu dava a ele, me ajeitei e dormi. Acordei com o Kakashi me cutucando dizendo-me que nós iriamos aterrissar. Fiquei meio desorientada quando eu vi na janela que o sol estava um pouco acima de se por.

– Kakashi que horas são? Eu dormi tanto assim? - perguntei.

– Não Sakura é por causa do fuso horário, e pelas minhas contas já são 16:37 da tarde, você dormiu só por cinco horas. - explicou Kakashi, sorrindo por detrás daquela máscara.

– Ah, fico perdida com fusos horários. - disse.

– Nós iremos aterrissar e recomendo que apertem os cintos. - disse Konan que chegou de repente esboçando um sorriso simpático.

– Hai. - dissemos uníssonos.

O jato particular aterrissou em Phoenix capital do Arizona, pegamos as nossas coisas e saímos do jato. Logo de frente tinha um _ACURA RLX 2014 PRETO_ a nossa espera. Despedi-me de Konan que foi bem atenciosa comigo e entrei no carro logo em seguida. Kakashi terminou de colocar as nossas coisas no porta-malas se se despediu de Konan e entrou no carro no banco do motorista e partiu. Trinta minutos depois ele estacionou o carro em frente a um hotel bem luxuoso, olhei para os letreiros e vi o nome _BILTMORE HOTEL_. Saímos do carro e fomos à recepção onde o Kakashi pegou as chaves dos quartos e subimos.

– Aqui Sakura as suas chave, o seu quarto é de frente ao meu. - disse entregando-me a chave. - descanse que depois mais tarde passarei aqui para nós combinarmos os detalhes antes de partirmos amanhã.

– Tudo bem. - disse e entrei no meu quarto que era uma suíte. - Caramba. - disse encantada com o luxo do lugar.

Coloquei o Sasuke no chão e fui explorar o local. Depois de explora-lo peguei uma roupa bem confortável e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho. Depois de alguns minutos sai já vestida e cheirosa resolvi pedir o meu jantar, alguns minutos depois chegou. Sasuke que estava na forma de gato ainda, quando viu a comida se metamorfoseou em humano esquecendo o detalhe que ele sempre aparecia nu.

– SASUKE! - gritei me virando de costas.

– Me desculpa me esqueci, e alias eu não tenho roupas. - disse dando aquela desculpa esfarrapada dele como sempre.

Suspirei ainda costas, e fui até a minha mala pegar uma calça que eu tinha colocado para ele vestir.

– Pega. - disse jogando a calça por detrás das costas para ele.

– Valeu. - agradeceu.

Uns segundos depois eu sinto ser abraçada por trás, era Sasuke. Virei-me ainda nos seus braços ficando de frente para ele. Nós nos fitamos por um tempo sem dizer nada um para o outro, mas o silêncio foi quebrado por ele.

– Obrigado. - disse ele sério fitando-me os olhos.

– Está me agradecendo por quê? - perguntei.

– Por tudo que você está fazendo por mim. - disse.

– Você não precisa me agradecer, eu vou sempre está aqui para o que você precisar. - disse e sorri e ele fez o mesmo.

De repente ele ficou sério de novo, levou uma das mãos ao meu rosto e fitando os meus olhos falou uma coisa que me desarmou completamente, derrubando o muro que eu estava tentando ergui entre nós dois.

– Eu... Eu te amo.

Fiquei paralisada, meu mundo parou completamente, meu coração estava mil por horas e minha respiração estava dando sinal que ia falhar a qualquer momento. Ele me ama isso não pode acontecer.

"**Isso não está acontecendo**." pensei.

Com muito esforço e ignorando todos os sentimentos que eu estava sentindo e me afastei dele.

– Va-vamos comer, por que a comida está ficando fria. - disse secamente e fui até a mesa que estava o jantar.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça com os olhos fechados suspirou fundo, e foi para a mesa onde eu estava e sentando na cadeira e servindo-se. Comemos o nosso jantar caladamente, nenhum de nós dois ousava falar nada. Olhei para ele por um instante e vi que ele estava entristecido e não ousava olhar para mim. Fiquei com raiva de mim mesma por fazê-lo ficar assim, mas meu medo de ficar só no final dessa história e sofrer que nem uma miserável era bem maior.

Depois de alguns minutos que nós terminamos de jantar, Kakashi chegou. Eu senti que ele percebeu que tinha um clima estranho no ar, mas não falou nada e agradeci por isso. Sentamos numa poltrona que tinha no meu quarto, ele estava com o seu notebook e explicava os detalhes da viagem.

– Nós vamos para o Monument Valley. - disse mostrando uma imagem de um deserto, com três grandes montanhas de pedras.

– É uma região onde fica situada na reserva dos índios Navajos. Esse monumento marca o ponto de divisa de quatro estados, que são Utah, Colorado, Novo México e Arizona o estado onde nós estamos. - disse ele, e continuou. - Aliás, essa área também foi muito usada para gravações de filmes Western, particularmente os de John Ford.

– Kakashi o local é imenso pelo que estou vendo, vai ser difícil agente achar o portal nessa imensidão toda. - disse olhando para a foto do local

– Não se preocupe Sakura, pelas minhas contas o portal está localizado na parte do Arizona, está vendo aqui? - perguntou ele apontando para uma montanha gigantesca de pedra e eu assenti. - Ela está localizada acima desta montanha, pelos meus cálculos essa montanha é a que pertence o estado do Arizona.

– O QUE? Nós vamos ter que escalar essa montanha. - disse incrédula.

– Sim esse é o único jeito de chegar até o portal. - respondeu Kakashi.

– Mas eu nunca pratiquei alpinismo, escala esses tipos de coisa antes. - disse aflita.

– Não se preocupe com isso também, sei praticar alpinismo e eu irei guia-la na subida, os instrumentos para a nossa escala, comida, acampamento e entre outras coisas já estão todos prontos. - disse e eu fiquei mais aliviada, sabendo que tem alguém que sabe alpinismo para me guiar.

– Tudo bem. - disse.

Nós ainda ficamos algumas horas ajustando alguns detalhes. Umas 20hrs Kakashi voltou para o seu quarto alegando que partiríamos as 9hrs da manhã. Fiz a minha higiene pessoal e fui para a cama, Sasuke nem subiu na cama como ele sempre fazia. Ele preferiu dormir no chão mesmo, e eu também não falei nada e deixei-o sozinho.

"**Amanhã será um dia muito cheio.**" pensei.

Dei um longo suspiro e dormi, sabendo que amanhã começaria a nossa grande jornada.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS<strong>** FINAIS:**

Isso é tudo pessoal.  
>FUI...<p> 


	11. Lùsèlóng o Guardião do Primeiro Portal

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Desculpeeeeeeeeeeee a demora, eu não tive tempo de revisar o capítulo antes de postar._

_Espero que gostem e obrigada pelos comentários anteriores._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 11: Lùsèlóng o Guardião do Primeiro Portal<br>**_

Acordei com o meu celular despertando, era umas 7 horas. Espreguicei-me na cama e sentei-me, passei um olhar pelo quarto a procura de Sasuke e logo o achei, deitado numa poltrona me observando.

– Bom dia Sasuke. - disse.

Ele rapidamente desceu da poltrona e foi para a varanda que tinha no quarto, me ignorando geral.

"**Ah, vai me ignorar agora é? Tudo bem ignorarei você também seu gato abusado**." pensei com um bico.

Sai da cama e fui até a minha mala a procura de algo para vestir. Optei por uma calça jeans, uma baby look bem confortável verde musgo com uns detalhes na frente, e o meu velho amigo de todas as horas o meu all star. Fui para o banheiro fazer a minha higiene pessoal, e aproveitei para tomar um bom banho. Alguns minutos depois, sai do banheiro já pronta.

Estava pedindo o meu café da manhã quando eu escuto alguém batendo a minha porta. Boto o telefone no gancho e vou atender, e era Kakashi segurando uma mochila um pouco grande que o normal.

– Bom dia Srta. Sakura dormiu bem? - perguntou Kakashi sorrindo por detrás daquela máscara.

Dei passagem para ele entrar e respondi.

– Bom dia Kakashi, dormi bem sim, e o Senhor? - perguntei retribuindo o sorriso.

– Ah sim, sim, dormi muito bem. - disse. - Eu trouxe a sua mochila, ai está tudo o que vocês vão precisar. Tem garrafas de água, algumas barras de cereais, comida desidratada a base de água, um saco de dormir, lanterna, bussola, uns utensílios para o Sasuke, e entre outras coisas que Srta. depois de uma olhada.

– Nossa tudo isso! Obrigada. - agradeci e peguei a mochila que estava bem pesada.

– Cadê o Sasuke, eu não estou vendo ele? - perguntou Kakashi passando um olhar pelo quarto a procura do pixano.

– Ele está na varanda. - disse e nessa hora vejo o Sasuke entrando no quarto.

– Ah! Você está ai - disse o Kakashi olhando o gato. - Vamos partir daqui a uma hora, está bem? - disse olhando para mim agora.

– Tudo bem. - disse e coloquei a mochila em cima da cama.

Kakashi saiu do quarto, e logo em seguida veio uma empregada trazendo o meu café. Fui para a mesa comer e olhei para o Sasuke que estava no meio do quarto.

– Vem comer. - disse o fitando.

Sasuke me olhou e me ignorou de novo, suspirei e disse.

– Se você não quer comer o problema é seu.

E fui tomar meu café que, aliás, estava delicioso. Apesar de está com raiva dele por me ignorar, eu não quis deixar ele com fome. Depois de eu ter terminado de comer, peguei um prato e enchi de comida e coloquei no chão. Fui à varanda onde ele estava e o peguei na marra e o levei até a comida e disse.

– Agora come. - ele me fitou e continuei. - Se você não comer agente não vamos sair daqui hoje.

Ele continuava a me fitar, e acho que percebeu que eu não estava de brincadeira, e que eu estava falando sério, e em seguida começou a comer. Eu sábia que ele estava com fome, ele come que nem ferida, ele só estava fazendo pirraça. E ainda por cima ele estava aborrecido por eu tê-lo rejeitado ontem à noite pela segunda vez. Eu tinha que ter uma conversa séria com ele, agente não pode ficar brigado desse jeito, olhei para o relógio e vi que faltava meia hora ante da gente partir. Vi que o ele acabou de comer. Peguei uma calça e coloquei em cima da cadeira, me virei para ele e disse.

– Se vista eu quero falar com você. - falei e me virei de costa para ele poder se trocar.

Senti que ele se transformou, por que eu ouvi que ele estava se vestindo, e num estante depois escuto a sua voz.

– O que você quer falar comigo. - disse ele friamente.

Viro-me e o vejo, ele estava lindo e sexy como sempre. Fiquei o fitando sem falar nada, só apreciando a sua beleza em comum que nem uma retardada. Sai de meus devaneios com a sua voz.

– Não vai me dizer o que você quer? - disse bem sério e com uma voz um pouco irritada.

– Agente não pode ficar nesse clima, nós sairemos em missão daqui a pouco, e eu não queria sair com agente desse jeito, quase sem se falar direito e com você me ignorando. - disse de uma vez, fitando-o.

– Eu não estou te ignorando Sakura. - disse ele sem me olhar.

– Como não está me ignorando? Você nem olhar para mim quando eu falo com você. - disse já me irritando.

– Estou te olhando agora, satisfeita? - disse agora me fitando e um pouco aborrecido.

Suas feições não eram nada boas.

– PARA DE CRIANCICE SASUKE, QUE DROGA! - gritei.

– CRIANCISSE! - explodiu Sasuke em fúria. - É CRIANCICE QUANDO VOCÊ FALA PARA A MULHER QUE AMA QUE ESTÁ APAIXONADO POR ELA, E ELA TE IGNORA COMPLETAMENTE, COMO O MEU AMOR NÃO FOSSE NADA. ISSO É CRIANCICE PARA VOCÊ? PORQUE PRA MIM NÃO. - gritou ele furioso.

– Sasuke...

– O QUE SAKURA? ENFIA UMA COISA NESSA SUA CABEÇA, EU TE AMO PORRA. - disse ele bem alterado.

Assustada com o seu súbito descontrole e sua declaração de amor, varias lágrimas começaram a cair.

– Me desculpa. - sussurrei tentando conter as lágrimas que teimavam a cair sem sucesso.

Sasuke suspirou fundo para se acalmar passando a mão no rosto, e logo em seguida veio até mim me envolvendo em seus braços fortes num grande abraço apertado, e eu retribuo deitando o meu rosto em seu peito nu e sentindo o seu cheiro viciante amadeirado misturado com eucalipto, e ele afundou o seu rosto no meu pescoço e cheirou os meus cabelos.

– Me perdoe... Eu me descontrolei, eu não queria ter gritado com você, minha princesa. - sussurrou.

– Você não precisa se desculpar, eu não devia ter menosprezado o seu amor como eu fiz ontem. - murmurei o abraçando o mais forte possível. - Eu sou uma idiota, me desculpe, é que... É que, eu tenho tanto medo.

Sasuke me afastou e colocou as suas mãos em cada lado do meu rosto me fitando disse.

– Você não precisa ter medo, tudo o que eu quero é te fazer feliz princesa, você se tornou a pessoa mais importante para mim, e é com você que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida.

– Sasuke. - sussurrei.

Voltei a abraça-lo fortemente e ele retribuiu. Eu o amava tanto, mais tanto que chegava até doer. Sasuke é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu também o quero para passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, e isso eu não tenho duvidas. E vendo ele se declarar para mim pela segunda vez, me fez ver o quanto eu estava sendo egoísta em só pensar em mim mesma, e sem perceber estava magoando a pessoa que mais me ama, que quer ver a minha felicidade. Mas eu preciso de um tempo para botar tudo em ordem, e organizar tudo em seu devido lugar. A minha cabeça está uma confusão só. Afastei-me dele e o olhei nos olhos e disse.

– Você me dá um tempo para eu organizar os meus pensamentos, eu estou muito confusa ainda? - perguntei.

Ainda em seus braços, Sasuke me puxou mais contra o seu corpo e me beijou, pegando-me de surpresa. Ele forçava os seus lábios contra o meu passado a língua pelos mesmos pedindo passagem e eu concedi sem pensar duas vezes. O beijo começou calmo um sentindo o outro só na base dos toques, uma de suas mãos que estava em minha cintura subiu para a minhas costas me pressionando ainda mais contra o seu corpo como se isso fosse possível. Minhas mãos automaticamente subiram para o seu pescoço e cabelos e logo em seguida os puxando. O beijo começou a ficar selvagem, sua língua travando uma grande batalha contra a minha. Meu coração estava a mil por hora. A necessidade por ar foi maior, nos fazendo separar. Ofegante Sasuke passou a sua mão pelo o meu rosto com todo o carinho, com um sorriso de lado disse.

– Eu te dou o tempo que você quiser princesa. Até porque eu já tive a resposta que eu queria.

– O quê? - perguntei confusa e corada.

– Agora vou voltar a minha forma felina agora, nos falamos mais tarde. -disse e logo em seguida me dando um selinho rápido.

– Mas Sasuke...

Nem deu tempo de terminar a frase, pois ele voltou a ser gato de novo, e me deixando com uma cara de taxo e com varias perguntas sobre a sua suposta resposta.

"**O que esse gato filho da mãe estava falando? Que diabos é essa resposta que ele teve?**" pensei e voltei o meu olhar para o pixano que estava saindo de dentro da calça.

– Você está cheio de segredinhos para o meu gosto, seu folgado. - disse o fitando.

– Miaaauuu...

– Cretino. - murmurei.

Depois desse meu episódio de reconciliamento com o Sasuke, Kakashi passou aqui para agente poder partir. Peguei a mochila e o Sasuke, e saímos do meu quarto. Kakashi passou na recepção e depois voltou. Saímos do hotel e demos de cara com um Jipe Stark Vermelho estacionado a nossa espera. Kakashi disse que o alugou, por que aquele carro era melhor para ir a esses lugares e por caber as nossas coisas perfeitamente. Depois de ajeitarmos tudo e com o GPS ligado para nos orientar, Kakashi deu a partida. Kakashi falou que a viagem ia durar de quatro a cinco horas, e ainda escalaríamos ainda hoje montanha. O caminho foi tranquilo, nós conversávamos bastante, Sasuke dormia e acordava deitado nas minhas pernas. Kakashi ainda acrescentou quando nós conversávamos sobre o portal, ele não ia atravessar conosco, por que ele não podia. E eu e o Sasuke teríamos que seguir sozinhos de lá pra frente, e ele nos guiaria só até o portal e que ficaria nos esperando até nós retornarmos.

Eu já fiquei preocupada e com um pouco de medo, entrar num lugar que eu nunca vi na vida e nem sábia como lá era, e ainda por cima sozinha com um gato, isso não ia dar certo, e eu nem sábia o que eu ia fazer lá eu não tinha a menor ideia. Contei as minhas duvidas para o Kakashi e ele falou que quando nós chegássemos lá, era para nós procurarmos o guardião do elemento terra, que ele nos guiará e saberá o que fazer, e eu relaxei um pouco.

Depois de horas naquele jipe entramos no território de West Mitten Butte, e de longe dava para ver o Monument Valley e pelo visto é imenso. Kakashi dirigia á 200 km por hora e por isso a nossa viagem durou um pouco menos do que tínhamos calculado. Alguns minutos depois nós chegamos ao local de escala. Kakashi estacionou o jipe num local escondido um pouco afastado da montanha de pedra para que ninguém o visse.

Abri a porta do jipe e antes de eu sair Sasuke pulou do meu colo para o chão fora do jipe, e logo em seguida eu saio também e o Kakashi fez o mesmo pegando as nossas coisas. Coloquei a minha mochila nas costas e o Kakashi pegou os equipamentos de escala. Depois de pegarmos tudo fomos até a montanha de pedra. Olhando ao redor eu só via um extenso deserto, tinha algumas vegetações ao redor, mas estava seco, sinal que não chovia naquele lugar às semanas e o sol estava bem forte, me fazendo transpirar com o calor. Paramos em frente à montanha e Kakashi disse.

– A montanha não é muito grande, dá para nós subirmos até a metade dela sem os equipamentos. O problema é a outra metade que é lisa, e vamos ter um pouco de dificuldade para subir, vai ser ai que nós usaremos os equipamentos para subir aquela parte ok.

– Aham. - disse olhando a montanha. - Mas Kakashi, e o Sasuke? Como vai ficar ele, como o levaremos? - perguntei um pouco preocupada,

– Não se preocupe Sakura, ele vai dentro da minha mochila, tem espaço para ele aqui. - respondeu.

– Mas ele não corre o risco de cair? - perguntei inserta.

– Não, eu o amarrarei ele bem, assim ele não correrá nenhum risco de cair.

– Tudo bem. - disse um pouco aliviada.

Vi o Kakashi pegar o Sasuke e depois coloca-lo na no bolso da frente da sua mochila, e depois amarra-lo pelo peito com um cinto protetor que tem dentro do segundo bolço da frente da mochila. Depois de tê-lo o prendido bem ele fechou a mochila que a mesma tinha, dois fecho naquele bolço o que permitiu o gato ficasse só com a cabeça para fora. Depois que fechou a mochila, Kakashi ainda passou um cinto protetor o abotoando na frente dando mais segurança para ele. Peguei o equipamento de escala e o prendi na lateral da mochila e Kakashi fez o mesmo e virou-se para mim e disse.

– Está pronta?

Suspirei fundo e olhei a grande montanha de pedra e respondi.

– Sim. Eu acho.

– Ótimo, nós vamos escalar sem os aparelhos e quando chegarmos ali no meio olha. - disse apontando para o meio da montanha e eu assenti. - Nós pararemos e colocaremos os aparelhos para terminar de subir o resto.

– Tudo bem.

– Agora vamos. - disse Kakashi.

Começamos a escala, Kakashi disse para firmar primeiro num local seguro com a mão e depois o pé para depois puxar o corpo para cima e assim por diante. No começo eu tive certa dificuldade, e dei umas três derrapadas e quase cai. Kakashi disse para eu ter mais cuidado, ele estava um pouco na frente e falou para eu me apoiar-nos mesmo local que ele, e assim o fiz.

A nossa escala até o meio da montanha durou uma hora e alguns minutos. Paramos no meio da montanha como combinado. A sua largura de diâmetro era de 70 cm e dava com cuidado para nós colocarmos os aparelhos. Depois de colocamos Kakashi repetiu de novo que aquela parte era um pouco perigosa, e era para eu ter muito cuidado e seguir as suas orientações.

O processo foi um pouco lento e eu tive muitas dificuldades e ganhei alguns arranhões. Aquele pedaço que estávamos subindo parecia que não ia acabar nunca, e o calor também não estava ajudando. Depois de um tempo conseguimos subir. Kakashi foi o primeiro que chegou, e logo em seguida me puxou pelos braços e eu consegui chegar ao topo.

Alguns minutos depois recuperando o folego, ergo o olhar e vejo a paisagem daqui de cima. Apesar de ser um deserto, a paisagem até que é bonita e fiquei deslumbrada com o que eu via. Virei-me para o Kakashi e o vi desamarrando o Sasuke da mochila, e segundos depois ele estava livre, e vinha em meu encontro e ficou passando pelas minhas pernas.

– Isso é tudo saudade é? - perguntei rindo e o pegando no colo, e logo perguntei ao Kakashi. - Kakashi o que nós faremos agora?

– Nós temos que achar alguma coisa que possa ser a chave para abrir o portal.

– Você sabe como deve ser essa chave? - perguntei.

– Não, mas nós vamos descobrir. - disse e eu assenti.

Coloquei o Sasuke no chão, e ele foi correndo para detrás de uma rocha e se transformou em homem.

– Kakashi pode me passar uma roupa para mim, por favor. - Sasuke disse detrás da rocha. E que só dava para ver a sua cabeça.

– Ah, sim - e se virou para mim. - Sakura tem roupa para ele na sua mochila

– Tá bom. - disse.

Agachei-me e coloquei a mochila no chão e comecei a fuçar as quantidades de coisas que tinha nela, até eu encontrar uma calça jeans, uma camisa de manga preta, um all star e meias, e entreguei a Kakashi que entregou ao Sasuke.

"**Como ele conseguiu colocar aquilo tudo na mochila e couber tudo?**" pensei um pouco chocada.

Minutos depois Sasuke sai detrás da rocha já vestido. E ele estava perfeito como sempre, aquelas roupas ainda o deixou mais lindo, como se isso fosse possível.

– Nossa, é um pouco esquisito ficar calçado depois de séculos sem usar nada nos pés. - disse Sasuke vindo em nossa direção.

– Já está na hora de você começar a se acostumar. - disse Kakashi.

– Acho que sim. - Sasuke respondeu e virou-se para mim. - Oi. - disse com um sorriso de lado.

– Oi. - respondi um pouco corada e logo me lembrei de o que tinha acontecido com agente hoje de manhã.

Nós ficamos nos fitando por um tempo, esmeralda V.S ônix numa conexão infinita. Eu sentia todo o seu desejo por mim só no seu olhar penetrante que me fazia ficar presa neles.

– Bom é melhor nós procurarmos a chave para o portal antes que anoiteça. - disse Kakashi fazendo com que nós quebrássemos o nosso contato visual.

Um pouco constrangida me virei para ele e respondi.

– Você tem toda razão Kakashi.

– Por onde começamos? - perguntou Sasuke.

– Olhem as rochas, o chão para ver se encontra alguma coisa de diferente. - respondeu Kakashi.

Assentimos e fomos cada um para um local diferente. Depois de um tempo questão de meia hora depois Sasuke grita chamando a nossa atenção.

– ACHEI ALGUMA COISA.

Fomos ao seu encontro, ele estava na lateral da rocha que ele usou como banheiro para se trocar.

– O que você achou Sasuke? - perguntou Kakashi.

– Isso. - disse apontando para uma figura de uma mão esculpida na rocha.

– Isso é uma mão. - disse e passei os dedos pela mesma, que brilhou com o meu toque. Assustada tirei a minha mão imediatamente. - Vocês viram isso?

– Sim. - disse Kakashi e na mesma hora colocou a sua mão na figura, mas não aconteceu nada.

– Será que é a chave que procuramos? - perguntou Sasuke.

– Tenho certeza que sim. - respondeu Kakashi olhando o local. - Sasuke coloque a sua mão sobre a figura da mão da rocha.

Sasuke se se aproximou mais e colocou a mão e não aconteceu nada também.

– Como imaginei. Só a Sakura que pode abrir o portal, já que ela é a escolhida. - disse e completou. - Como nós vimos à figura na rocha só reagiu ao toque dela e não o nosso.

– Então posso tentar de novo? - perguntei.

– Claro, fico a vontade. - respondeu Kakashi.

Aproximei-me da rocha e passei os dedos sobre a figura e mais uma vez ela reagiu brilhando e tirei rapidamente, tomei coragem e coloquei a mão toda. Um formigamento passou da minha mão para a rocha e a montanha onde nós estávamos começou a tremer como se fosse um terremoto. Dois pilares estavam se erguido da montanha próximo de nós. Agarrei-me na rocha para não cair, e percebi que a minha mão que estava na figura, e passava certa energia para a rocha.

Eu só ouvia os gritos de Sasuke e Kakashi me chamando, mas eu não conseguia entender nada devido o barulho dos pilares se erguendo da montanha. Depois de uns minutos o barulho acessou e o tremor também, e eu consegui tirar a minha mão de lá. Virei-me e vi Sasuke e Kakashi jogados no chão e se sentaram ofegantes e me olharam. Sasuke veio até mim puxando a minha mão e me abraçou em seguida.

– Você está bem, se machucou? - perguntou ele preocupado e me examinando.

– Sim, eu estou bem, e você? - perguntei o fitando.

– Também. - respondeu sorrido e eu o retribui.

– Jovens olhem. - disse Kakashi.

Viramos e vimos os dois pilares erguidos.

– O portal. - sussurrei.

Kakashi foi até ele e nós também, e ficamos examinando. Cheguei mais perto e o toquei e aconteceu à mesma coisa que aconteceu na rocha, o portal reagiu ao meu toque, e como uma janela nós vimos o outro lado, um mundo totalmente diferente do nosso.

– Agora é a vez de vocês, vão. - disse Kakashi.

– Kakashi tem certeza que não pode vim com agente? - perguntei.

– Tenho Sakura, se eu entrar ai eu morrerei.

– Não se preocupe Sakura, eu vou lhe proteger, confia em mim. - disse estendendo a sua mão.

Fitei-o por uns instantes, eu confiava nele e eu sábia que ele me protegeria. Decidida peguei a sua mão e disse.

– Sim eu confio em você. - sorri para ele que sorriu de volta.

– Bom pessoal é melhor que vocês irem logo, por que eu não sei por quanto tempo o portal ficará aberto. - disse Kakashi.

– Hai. - dissemos uníssonos.

– Eu ficarei aqui esperando por vocês, boa sorte. - desejou Kakashi.

– Obrigado. - disse Sasuke e se virou para mim. - Pronta?

– Pronta. Até Kakashi. - disse e acenei para ele.

– Até. - acenou de volta.

Ficamos de frente para o portal, nos fitamos ainda de mãos dadas e sorrimos um para o outro, e voltamos ao portal e entramos nele. Atravessar o portal é como se estivéssemos atravessando uma bolha de sabão, a sensação era diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo gostosa. Olhávamos em nossa volta, o local era simplesmente lindo, as árvores eram diferentes com cores exóticas, tinha um lago mais a frente com uma cachoeira com águas cristalinas, e um maravilhoso campo de flores, e varias montanhas ao redor o que fazia a paisagem ser uma coisa surreal.

– Esse lugar é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. - disse maravilhada com a beleza do local.

– Com certeza. - disse Sasuke ao meu lado. - Sakura.

– Oi. - respondi me virando, e ficando de frente para ele que estava sério. - O que foi?

– Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo.

– O que tem de errado? - perguntei preocupada.

– Eu... Eu... Eu não consigo voltar à forma felina. - disse ele um pouco assustado.

– O que...

Antes de terminar a pergunta fui interrompida por uma voz alta, grossa e um pouco assustadora ecoando pelo local.

_– O QUE VOCÊS INVASORES FAZEM NO MEU TERRITÓRIO?_

Imediatamente olhamos para o local onde saia à voz, e deparamos em cima de uma pedra lisa e branca um dragão verde imenso que nos fitava. Um frio percorreu a minha espinha e ele retornou a sua pergunta de novo, mas agora um pouco mais bravo.

– _O QUE VOCÊS INVASORES FAZEM NO MEU TERRITÓRIO?_

– Nós somos viajantes, e estamos procurando pelo guardião desse lugar. - respondeu Sasuke.

– _E O QUE VOCÊS MOLEQUES QUEREM COMIGO?_– perguntou o dragão.

– Vo-Você é o guardião? - perguntei incrédula.

– _SIM MOCINHA, ALGUM PROBLEMA COM ISSO?_ – perguntou e eu balanceia a cabeça negativamente e ele continuou. - _SOU LÙSÈLÓNG, O DRAGÃO DA MONTANHA E GUARDIÃO DO PRIMEIRO PORTAL, O PORTAL DA TERRA AO SEU DISPOR_. – disse e sorriu logo em seguida.

Isso mesmo, o dragão sorriu um sorriso sádico, eu o olhei apavorada e só deu para pensar uma coisa naquela hora.

– Estamos fodidos.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS<strong>** FINAIS:**

Nos vemos no próximo.

Kissus de cerejinha.


	12. Uma troca

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Miiiiiiiiiiill descupas pela demora, eu fiquei com muita preguiça de atualizar ( dando um sorriso nervoso )_

_Mais espero que gostem e comentem. _

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 12: Uma Troca<br>**_

– Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo.

– O que tem de errado? - perguntei preocupada.

– Eu... Eu... Eu não consigo voltar à forma felina. - disse ele um pouco assustado.

– O que...

Antes de terminar a pergunta fui interrompida por uma voz alta, grossa e um pouco assustadora ecoando pelo local.

– _O QUE VOCÊS INVASORES FAZEM NO MEU TERRITÓRIO?_

Imediatamente olhamos para o local onde saia à voz, e deparamos em cima de uma pedra lisa e branca um dragão verde imenso que nos fitava. Um frio percorreu a minha espinha e ele retornou a sua pergunta de novo mais agora um pouco mais bravo.

_– O QUE VOCÊS INVASORES FAZEM NO MEU TERRITÓRIO?_

– Nós somos viajantes, e estamos procurando pelo guardião desse lugar. - respondeu Sasuke.

_– E O QUE VOCÊS MOLEQUES QUEREM COMIGO? –_ perguntou o dragão.

– Vo-você é o guardião? - perguntei incrédula.

_– SIM MOCINHA, ALGUM PROBLEMA COM ISSO?_ – perguntou e eu balanceia a cabeça negativamente e ele continuou. _– SOU LÙSÈLÓNG, O DRAGÃO DA MONTANHA E GUARDIÃO DO PRIMEIRO PORTAL. O PORTAL DA TERRA AO SEU DISPOR_. – disse e sorriu logo em seguida.

Isso mesmo o dragão sorriu. Um sorriso sádico. Eu o olhei apavorada e só deu para pensar uma coisa naquela hora.

– Estamos fodidos.

– _VOCÊ TEM UMA BOCA BEM SUJA PARA UMA MOCINHA._ – Repreendeu-me o dragão, e fiquei um pouco constrangida.

– Desculpe. - me desculpei.

– _ESTÁ DESCULPADA MOCINHA._ – Disse ele. - _AGORA ME DIGAM O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM COMIGO? _– Perguntou.

– Nós viemos aqui há procura da pedra verde, para quebrar a maldição que um bruxo chamado Orochimaru me colocou. - Sasuke falou fitando-o, e me puxando para mais perto de si.

– _OROCHIMARU? ESSE MISERÁVEL AINDA CONTINUA SOLTO APRONTANDO DAS SUAS? ALGUÉM TEM QUE PARAR AQUELE SER DIABÓLICO. -_ disse o grande dragão.

– Você o conhece? - perguntei ao dragão.

– _SE EU O CONHEÇO?_ – ele disse com sarcasmo. - _AQUELE MISERÁVEL TENTOU INVADIR O MEU REINO ANOS ATRÁS. MAS GRAÇAS A TIAMAT ISSO NÃO ACONTECEU_.

– Mas você sabe o que ele queria? - Sasuke perguntou aflito.

Olhei para ele nesse momento. Ele parecia um pouco incomodado com a revelação de Lùsèlóng.

– _A MESMA COISA QUE VOCÊS, A PEDRA VERDE_. - respondeu.

Sasuke ficou paralisado na mesma hora.

"**Como assim Orochimaru quer a pedra verde? Tomara que ele não descubra que nós estamos também à procura da pedra."** pensei.

– _PRESUMO QUE TAMBÉM ESTÃO TENDO PROBLEMAS COM OROCHIMARU._– Lùsèlóng disse, e em seguida tomou vou, e pousou em nossa frente.

Tomei um baita susto, e me agarrei no braço de Sasuke tentando me esconder. De perto o dragão é muito maior, do que quando estava em cima da pedra. Sasuke passou um braço em meu ombro e me apertou mais contra si, no meio de me passar mais confiança. Senti uma pontinha de segurança em seus braços, e nós nos afastamos um pouco do dragão a nossa frente.

– _VAMOS PARA O MEU CASTELO, LÁ NÓS CONVERSAREMOS MAIS TRANQUILAMENTE_. – disse o dragão.

– Seu castelo? Como nós podemos confiar? Você pode muito bem está nos levando para uma armadilha, para depois querer nos devorar. Olha, eu só tenho ossos. - disse aflita, mostrando o meu braço magro para ele, e estranhando a sua atitude assim do nada de nos querer ajudar.

– _EU SOU O GUARDIÃO. NÃO ERA A MIM QUE A MOCINHA ESTAVA PROCURANDO? POIS ENTÃO, EU SOU O ÚNICO AQUI QUE PODE AJUDA-LOS_. – o dragão disse sarcasticamente. - _E ALIÁS, SE EU QUISESSE TE DEVORAR, EU JÁ TINHA TE DEVORADO SEM VOCÊ MESMA PERCEBER._

Engoli em seco e disse.

– B-Bem eu só acho um pouco estranho. - sussurrei.

– _CHEGA DESSE BLÁ, BLÁ, BLÁ E SUBAM LOGO EM CIMA DE MIM, E AGARREM BEM FIRME. EU OS LEVAREI ATÉ O MEU CASTELO._ – Lùsèlóng falou, e em seguida se abaixou para nós podermos subir.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para protestar alguma coisa, Sasuke me puxou para perto do grande dragão a nossa espera. Ele se posicionou atrás de mim, e em seguida agarrou em minha cintura, me levantando de repente. Dei um gritinho quando ele me levantou e colocando-me em cima do lombo do dragão. Senti a textura de sua pele dura e áspera com escamas grossas. Sasuke subiu em seguida ficando sentado na frente quase no pescoço do dragão.

– _SE SEGUREM FIRME, POIS EU NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZAREI SE UM DE VOCÊS CAÍREM_. – alertou o dragão.

– Sakura se segure firme em mim. - Sasuke falou dando de ombro.

– Sim.

Passei os meus braços pela cintura dele o segurando timidamente. Sasuke, no entanto passou as suas mãos pelas minhas puxando-as para frente, e me colando contra suas costas largas, e apertando as minhas mãos contra o seu peito me fazendo sentir o seu abdômen de sarado. Corei na mesma hora, e um friozinho subia o meu estomago. Eu posso jurar que aquele infeliz está com aquele sorrisinho canalha estampado no rosto.

"**Ele quer que eu tenha um AVC só pode.**" pensei.

– _PRONTOS? AGORA EU VOU LEVANTAR VOU. SE SEGUREM._ – disse Lùsèlóng.

Sasuke agarrou o pescoço do dragão e eu o agarrei mais ainda em sua cintura, quando Lùsèlóng levantou vou. O dragão verde sobrevoou pelo local onde estávamos indo em direção as montanhas. A viagem no lombo do dragão era assustadora, por causa do medo que eu tinha de cair, e fascinante ao mesmo tempo. O lugar era mais deslumbrante visto daqui de cima, e fiquei encantada com que eu via. Lùsèlóng passou pelas montanhas e seguimos por cima da floresta, e mesmo de longe dava para ver o que posso presumir que seja o castelo do dragão da montanha. O castelo era lindo com grande torre imensa na lateral, que eu logo imaginei a torre da história infantil da Rapunzel. O castelo ficava em cima de uma montanha numa ilha minúscula em frente à floresta.

O dragão aterrissou em frente o castelo e se abaixou para podermos sair de cima dele. Sasuke foi o primeiro a descer e logo em seguida me ajudou a descer também. Fiquei olhando o castelo que parecia àqueles castelos medievais europeus, o local também era lindo. Fiquei me perguntando como um dragão daquela imensidão toda caberia num castelo como esse? Isso é praticamente impossível, mesmo que o castelo seja grande. Um dragão com aquele porte todo jamais conseguiria entrar num castelo como aquele, isso é praticamente impossível. O dragão se afastou de nós, e de repente se transformou em um homem.

"**Mas o que é isso agora? Virou moda pessoas se transformarem em animais?**" pensei incrédula com que eu via.

O dragão em sua forma humana era um homem muito bonito e charmoso. Tinha cabelos castanhos lisos que batia na acima da nuca, pele clara, olhos verdes e um corpo bem musculoso. A sua forma era de um homem de 25 anos, alto e usava trajes de época. Eu estava encantada e surpresa com o homem lindo em minha frente, que nem percebi um Sasuke se escumando de ciúmes ao meu lado.

– Vamos entrando em minha humilde residência. - disse Lùsèlóng nos guiando.

Despertei dos meus devaneios e seguimos o dragão castelo adentro que era belíssimo muito bem detalhado e trabalhado no luxo, e eu fitava os mínimos detalhes possíveis. Andamos num extenso corredor e chegamos numa sala que estava mais para um escritório particular.

– Sentem-se e fique a vontade. - Lùsèlóng ordenou educadamente.

Assentimos. Tirei a mochila das minhas costas sentindo um alivio imediato, como se tivesse tirado uma tonelada de cima de mim. Sasuke se sentou ao meu lado um pouco emburrado e pegando logo a minha mão. Tivemos uma troca rápida de olhar e fitamos Lùsèlóng, que deu a volta à mesa que estava a nossa frente e se sentando numa cadeira de frente para nós.

– Bom o que vocês querem perguntar primeiro? - perguntou Lùsèlóng, e logo tomei à dianteira e perguntei o que me causava uma grande curiosidade de saber.

– Como você conseguiu se transformar em humano?

Lùsèlóng deu uma grande gargalhada como se a minha pergunta fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo.

– A mocinha é muito curiosa. - disse se controlando o seu ataque de risada. - Mas eu vou responder a sua pergunta. E um dom que eu tenho eu posso me transformar em qualquer pessoa que eu quiser. Claro que essa forma que eu estou agora não é a minha forma verdadeira, mas eu gosto de ficar nessa forma. - disse. - Mas eu presumo que isso não é o que vocês querem saber, não é mesmo? - falou e logo Sasuke perguntou.

– Como eu tinha falado, nós estamos procurando a pedra verde, você pode nos ajudar?

– A pedra verde é uma joia muito poderosa, ela não é para qualquer um que queira obter. Seu poder é imenso, ela não pode cair nas mãos de qualquer um. E se isso acontecer, cair nas mãos de pessoas que querem usufruir de seu poder para o mal, o meu mundo e o de vocês estarão com grandes problemas. - relatou Lùsèlóng seriamente.

– Mas nós só a queremos para quebrar a maldição que cerca ele. - disse apontando com a cabeça para o Sasuke. - Para ele voltar a viver como homem de novo.

– Eu sei. Aliás, eu já sábia que viriam dois jovens atrás da pedra, e eu ficaria encarregado de guiá-los para o caminho certo.

– Você já sábia que nós veríamos? - perguntei confusa.

– Sim mocinha, mais eu tinha que ter a certeza de que eram vocês, os jovens que eu guiaria. - disse o Dragão.

– Ah tá.

– Bem eu vou explicar para vocês cada passo que tem que fazer para quebrarem a maldição. - disse e nós assentimos e ele continuou. - Vocês tem que procurar pelas cinco pedras sagradas que é chamada de o _Coração do Dragão._ Porque ela é um pedaço do coração de nós, os dragões, que somos os guardiões do portal. Cada pedra é guardada por um dragão diferente, que são todos meus irmãos. Vocês vão procurar pela ordem. A primeira é o elemento _Terra_, a pedra verde que é guardada por mim Lùsèlóng o dragão verde da montanha. O segundo é o elemento_ Ar_, a pedra branca que é guardada pelo guardião _Yínbáilóng_, o dragão branco do vento. O terceiro é o elemento_ Água_, a pedra azul guardada pelo guardião _Quìnglóg_ o dragão azul das ondas. O quarto é o elemento _trovão_, a pedra dourada que é guardada pelo guardião _Jìnsèlóng_ o dragão dourado da estrela. O quinto e o ultimo é o elemento_ Fogo_, a pedra vermelha que é guardada pelo guardião_ Lóngjún_ o dragão vermelho, o pai de todos os vulcões. Cada pedra tem o poder de seu dragão guardião. Depois de juntas elas devem ser levada para o templo de_ Tiamat_, e devem ser colocadas em seu devido lugar e em seguida evocar a deusa _Tiamat_ para que ela o transforme em homem totalmente e assim a sua maldição será quebrada.

– E quem é essa deusa Tiamat? - perguntou Sasuke.

– Tiamat é a deusa-mãe dos dragões, a divindade feminina, responsável pela criação de tudo que existe, e a detentora dos elementos da natureza. Ela criou a mim e meus irmãos no intuito de serem os guardiões de cada elemento da natureza. Porque assim seria mais seguro para manter o equilíbrio da natureza há salvo daqueles que querem possuir este poder. - explicou Lùsèlóng.

– Então o Orochimaru é um desses que querem o possuir o poder de Tiamat? - perguntei.

– Sim. Tem um bom tempo que eu e meus irmãos vimos tendo problemas com ele. - Lùsèlóng falou.

– Você falou que é o guardião da pedra verde. Como nós fazemos para você nos dá ela? - Sasuke perguntou.

– Não é bem assim meu jovem, eu não daria para vocês uma joia tão valiosa de mão beijada. - falou o Dragão sarcasticamente.

– O que nós temos que fazer para você nos dar? – perguntei.

– Que tal nós fazermos uma troca? - perguntou Lùsèlóng.

– Uma troca? - perguntamos eu e o Sasuke uníssonos.

– Sim uma troca. Eu dou a joia para vocês em troca da fruta sagrada dourada.

– E aonde nós conseguirmos isso? - Sasuke perguntou.

O dragão deu outra gargalhada como se isso fosse à piada do século e disse.

– Vocês estão mesmo desesperados pela pedra, para quererem ir atrás do fruto sagrado dourado.

– Mas por quê? O que tem de errado nisso? - perguntei.

– A fruto sagrado dourado, fica no templo do rei macaco, no território dos macacos. E eu aconselho a não se meterem no território deles.

– Se nós conseguimos trazer o fruto, nós temos a sua palavra que nos dará a pedra? - perguntou Sasuke.

– Você é bem corajoso meu rapaz, e coragem é algo que eu mais admiro. - disse Lùsèlóng sentindo orgulho de Sasuke. - Vocês tem a minha palavra, o fruto em troca da joia. Mas vou logo avisado que o território é perigoso. - alertou ele sério.

– Você sabe em que direção fica? - perguntei.

– Sim.

Lùsèlóng se levantou e foi em direção a uma grande estante e em seguida abriu, tirando de dentro uma espada, e com ela veio em nossa direção. Nós nos levantamos e ficamos de pé e ele começou a falar fitando o Sasuke.

– Essa é uma espada Kusanagi. É uma espada muito poderosa, e bem resistente a tudo, e não se quebra. Ela corta qualquer coisa que quiser, e vai ser muito útil quando vocês passarem pela floresta dos espinhos de sangue. - disse entregando a espada para o Sasuke. - Eu estou lhe dando essa espada como recompensa, ela vai ajudar muito até a chegada de vocês no templo.

– Obrigado. - agradeceu Sasuke bem entretido com o seu novo brinquedo.

– O templo fica para o lado norte, vocês passaram primeiro pela floresta dos espinhos de sangue. E aconselho a não demorar muito na floresta, porque se não, vocês morreram. - ele disse, e eu engoli em seco e continuou. - O templo do rei macaco fica depois desta floresta, o fruto sagrado dourado fica numa árvore sagrada dentro do templo. Tomem cuidado para não despertar os macacos de pedra, eles são os guardiões do fruto, e se eles despertarem vocês terão grandes problemas.

– Ahn... Tem mais alguma coisa que nós devemos saber? - perguntei.

– Sim. Em hipótese alguma se separem, por que o lugar é muito traiçoeiro. E não confie em nada e ninguém a não ser um no outro. - disse o dragão e nós assentimos.

Fiquei com um frio na barriga agora e com medo do que nos espera. Porque esse dragão não nos dar logo essa pedra e nós metemos o pé desse lugar? Mas não, ele cismou que quer outra coisa em troca, e o que ele quer fica lá nos infernos. Onde Judas perdeu as botas.

O dragão nos levou para fora do castelo para fora do castelo, ele se transformou em dragão de novo e montamos em cima dele e saímos da ilha onde se localiza o seu castelo para a floresta, e ele nos mostrou a direção a seguir, e em seguida partimos.

Sasuke e eu seguimos floresta adentro, e fazia horas que estávamos andando. Já estava anoitecendo e nós resolvemos montar acampamento. Eu estava muito faminta, e com a fome que eu estava eu comeria um cavalo inteiro e sozinha. Sasuke foi arrumar o dormitório e eu fui preparar a comida. Fiz uma fogueira e peguei uma panelinha na mochila e coloquei água nela e botei para ferver. Depois de fervida coloquei a comida desidratada que se formou numa bela sopa. Fiz um prato para mim e outro para o Sasuke comer.

– Sasuke vem comer. - o chamei sentada num tronco de uma arvore caída.

Ele veio, pegou o seu prato e se sentou ao meu lado e começou a comer e eu fiz o mesmo. Dei uma olhada de solai-o para ele que estava sorrindo. Ele estava bem alegrinho demais, desconfiada perguntei.

– Você está bem alegrinho para alguém que vai entrar em território perigoso.

– Eu só estou feliz Sakura, por poder passar o tempo todo na minha forma verdadeira. - disse e sorriu mais ainda para mim.

Não, tem alguma coisa ai, eu sinto que ele está aprontando isso eu tenho certeza.

– Hm, você já sabe por que você não pode mais voltar na forma felina? - perguntei.

– Ainda não. - respondeu.

Depois de comermos juntamos tudo e fui colocar na mochila. Eu estava muito surpresa pela quantidade de coisas que o Kakashi conseguiu colocar na mochila.

– Sakura, vamos dormir cedo para descansarmos bem. Por que o dia de amanhã vai ser osso. - falou Sasuke indo direto ao dormitório no saco de dormir.

– Mas só tem um saco de dormir. O que nós vamos fazer? - perguntei.

– Não é obvio? Dividimos oras. - Sasuke falou como se fosse à coisa mais obvio.

– EU NÃO VOU DIVIDIR O SACO DE DORMIR COM VOCÊ. - disse alterada e corada.

– Porque não? Nós dormimos na mesma cama várias vezes. - disse o infeliz

"**Cachorro**." Pensei.

Eu já estava vermelha antes, mais agora eu virei um pimentão.

– Mas acontece que você era um gato, e não um... Um... Um homem.

Sasuke sorriu de canto e veio em minha direção ficando frente a frente comigo quase colado. Eu sentia a sua respiração tocando a minha pele e isso estava me causando vários arrepios pelo o meu corpo e fiquei logo nervosa com a sua aproximação.

– Está com medo de mim Sakura? - Sasuke perguntou chegando mais perto.

– N-não... Não tenho medo de você. - gaguejei.

– Não é o que parece. - disse me fitando os olhos. – Bora, não vou fazer nada, com que você não queira.

– T-tudo bem. - disse, e ele sorriu abertamente. - E nada de gracinhas. - falei me afastando dele e indo direto para o dormitório.

– Que isso Sakura, eu sou quase um santo. – disse aquele vadio sorrindo malicioso.

– Palhaço. - disse emburrada e me enfiei dentro do saco de dormir.

Sasuke veio logo em seguida e se deitou ao meu lado e virei às costas para ele. Eu estava fingindo está nem ai para o fato de dormimos juntos, mas na verdade eu estava apavorada com isso. Sasuke passou um braço na minha cintura e me puxando mais contra ele, e em seguida começou a cheirar o meu pescoço e beija-lo e isso estava acabando comigo.

– O que eu falei em não se aproveitar de mim. - disse ainda virada de costa para ele.

– Relaxa princesa e dorme. - disse e me deu um beijo nos meus cabelos.

Suspirei e tentei acalmar as sensações que Sasuke me fazia sentir. Aconcheguei-me em seus braços e dormi.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS<strong>** FINAIS:**

Kissus de cerejinha.


	13. O Templo Do Rei Macaco

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Olá pessoal, me desculpe pela demora. Sabe eu ando muito sem tempo e hoje eu tive um tempinho e resolvi atualizá-la. Espero que nãp tenham esquecido de mim, pois eu não esqueci de você. Espero que gostem, por que o capitulo está enoooooooooooome._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 13: O Templo Do Rei Macaco<br>**_

Acordei com uma mão acariciando os meus cabelos, estou tão aconchegada que poderia ficar a minha vida toda ali. Remexo-me e tento me virar, mas sou impedida por uma mão em minha cintura me puxando para frente. Abro os meus olhos lentamente por causa da claridade e dou de cara com um par-de-ônix que me fitava. Sasuke estava me fitando com um sorriso de canto, a sua mão na minha cintura e à outra em meus cabelos. Nós estávamos muito próximos, meus seios sendo esmagados por seu peitoral definido por baixo da sua camisa preta.

– Bom dia princesa, dormiu bem? - perguntou ele ainda com o seu sorriso de canto.

– Bom dia, dormi sim. E você? - perguntei um pouco corada pela a nossa proximidade.

– Dormi maravilhosamente bem, obrigado. - respondeu e me puxou mais contra o seu peito, apertando mais a sua mão em minha cintura.

– Q-Que bom. - gaguejei.

"**Merda eu tinha que gaguejar? Esse homem quer que eu perca todo o meu juízo, só pode**." pensei.

– Porque está tensa. - Sasuke me perguntou de repente.

– E-Eu não estou t-tensa. - gaguejei de novo mais corada ainda.

– Sim você está. Eu sinto que está. - disse Sasuke sério e depois suspiro. - Você perece ter medo quando eu me aproximo de você. Eu não sou um monstro Sakura.

– Eu não tenho um medo de você, e tampouco você é um monstro. – disse eu.

– Não é o que parece. - disse ele me fitando-me os olhos profundamente. - Parece que você não confia em mim.

– Eu confio em você. - disse certa disso. Eu confiava nele.

– Então me deixa eu me aproximar de você? - perguntou ele esperançoso.

Fechei meus olhos e mordendo o meu lábio, e suspiro profundamente tomando coragem, e volto a fitar as suas ônix aflitas. Sasuke se aproxima de mim passando uma mão no meu rosto e selou o nossos lábios. Sua língua pediu passagem e eu concedi. E em segundos estava travando uma batalha contra a minha, em busca de mais espaço. Minhas mãos subiram pelo seu peito indo direto ao seu pescoço e cabelos, e dei uma puxada de leve o fazendo arfar. Na mesma hora Sasuke desceu as suas mãos para a minha cintura me trazendo mais contra ele como se quisesse fundir nossos corpos em um. E rapidamente se aprontou em cima de mim, com suas pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas e suas mãos subiram para o meu rosto. Separamo-nos por falta der ar, mais ele continuava a me beijar descendo para o meu pescoço me causando sensações que nunca senti em antes.

Seus beijos foram subindo até que chegaram à minha boca de novo. Ele me beijava com força, sua mão adentrando em minha blusa subindo, passando pela minha barriga e chegando ao meu seio direito e em seguida apertando, e gemi com isso. Senti a sua ereção pressionando a minha coxa e ele se separou de mim rapidamente e ofegante.

– É melhor nós pararmos por aqui, se não... Eu não sei se conseguirei me controlar. - sussurrou Sasuke ofegante, me deu um selinho e saiu de cima de mim se levantando em seguida e estendendo a mão para mim que aceitei, me ajudando a se levantar.

"**O que foi isso agora que acabou de acontecer?**" pensei coradíssima fitando qualquer coisa menos ele.

– Sakura, olhe para mim. - exigiu Sasuke com uma mão no meu queixo levantando-o, me fazendo fita-lo, e um turbilhão de sentimentos me invadiu de uma vez, como uma pancada muito forte bem no meio da minha cara. - Me deixe tentar... Deixe-me tentar faze-la feliz.

Estava ofegante, tentar, ele quer tentar ficar comigo e me fazer feliz. O que eu faço? E se não der certo? E se ele não me quiser mais, o que vai ser de mim.

– Sakura, por favor. Eu te amo. Por favor. - sussurrou ele com as suas duas mãos em cada lado do meu rosto e fitando-me com aquelas orbes ônix esperançosas por uma resposta positiva minha.

Ah meu Deus, esse homem perfeito me quer, e eu aqui sem saber o que falar. Ele me ama, ele me quer, ele escolheu a mim, ele ama a mim. Eu também o amo, eu também o quero, será que dará certo? Mas eu saberei se não tentar? O que eu faço?

Sasuke ainda está me fitando esperando uma resposta minha. Abaixei o meu olhar fitando o seu peitoral largo e definido coberto pela camisa preta, subi o olhar e fitei-o estudando o seu rosto perfeito, seus cabelos negros bagunçados sua boca carnuda, seu nariz arrebitado, e seus olhos que são o que eu mais aprecio.

– Sim... Eu acho. - sussurrei timidamente mordendo o meu lábio inferior.

Sasuke paralisou com a minha resposta, processando o que eu acabara de dizer, e em seguida abrindo um lindo sorriso e me abraçou, me apertando fortemente contra o seu corpo e em seguida me beijando. Minhas mãos foram direto para os seus cabelos sedosos o puxando de leve. Sasuke me levantou para cima me girando em seus braços. Paramos de nos beijar e gritei me sentindo livre e Sasuke gritou para os sete ventos ouvir:

– EU TE AMO SAKURA HARUNO.

Botou-me de novo no chão e voltou a me beijar, lábios, nariz, olhos, bochecha, e meus lábios de novo. Quando o ar nos faltou, ele encerrou o nosso beijo com vários selinhos e aquela puxada no lábio inferior. Ofegante colou a sua testa na minha ainda me abraçando.

– Eu também te amo. - sussurrei timidamente o fazendo sorrir mais ainda com a minha confissão.

– Eu já sábia. - disse ele convencido. - Como também sábia, que você não ia resistir a mim por muito tempo. Ninguém resiste s Sasuke Uchiha. - terminou de falar com aquele sorriso de canto.

– Seu cretino! Pra de se achar. Seu convencido de quinta. Seu Uchiha imbecil. - falei emburrada com uma veia saltando da minha testa, e dando tapas em seus braços, o fazendo gargalhar e isso me irritou mais. - TUDO BEM, RETIRE O QUE EU TE DISSE. E EU NÃO TE AMO MAIS.

Com isso me desvencilhei de seus braços e me virei para ir embora, mas ele me agarrou pelo braço me virando contra o seu corpo, agarrando-me e acabando com as minhas chances de escapar.

– ME LARGA SEU IDIOTA, ME LARGA. - gritei me contorcendo em seus braços tentando me livrar, mas sem sucesso.

– Fique quieta Sakura, você não vai a lugar nenhum. E sabe por quê? Porque você é minha. E você me ama. E você fica linda quando está com brava. - e ele me beija em seguida, me fazendo desfazer o bico. E eu não resisti e eu acabei cedendo ao seu charme, e logo nos separamos.

– É melhor nós juntarmos as nossas coisas e partimos o quanto antes. - disse para ele.

– Tudo bem. Você prepara alguma coisa para comermos e eu desmonto o acampamento e guardo tudo. - disse ele.

– Tá bom. - falei, e ele me deu um selinho bem demorado, e foi ajeitar a bagunça enquanto eu fui preparar a comida.

Depois de comermos e ajeitarmos as coisas, Sasuke pegou a mochila e a espada e partimos. Atravessamos um campo verde e montanhoso depois de horas andando vimos uma floresta bem diferente do normal. Ela era fechada e logo imaginei que teremos dificuldade para adentrar ela, por que os galhos eram muito próximos fazendo a entrada ser complicada. Andamos mais um pouco e paramos em frente a ela, como eu pensei isso vai ser complicado.

– Eu acho que essa é a floresta que o dragão mencionou para agente. - disse Sasuke.

– Será? - perguntei.

– Tenho quase certeza que sim. Ela é bem diferente e parece ser escura por dentro. Por precaução nós vamos atravessa-la rapidamente tudo bem? - disse me fitando.

– Está bem. - falei e ele sorriu e fiz retribui o sorriso.

– Fique perto de mim, e não se afaste por nada. - disse ele pegando a minha mão e eu assenti.

Sasuke pegou a espada que estava pendurada na mochila que estava em suas costas e abriu passagem, cortando os galhos para nós entramos, e como previ foi bem dificultosa a entrada, os galhos estão muito juntos uns dos outros. Aqui dentro é escuro, mas dá para nós virmos o caminho. Sasuke está à minha frente abrindo a passagem com a espada Kusanagi, e eu estou atrás dele segurando em sua mão. Estávamos nisso à quase uma hora. Os galhos das árvores vinham para cima de nós, roçando os seus galhos em cima da gente, nos braços, pernas, pescoço, nas minhas costas. Um tempo depois eu estava sentindo um desconforto no meu pescoço, passei a mão no pescoço afastando uns galhos que estavam roçando nele, e senti que estava úmido.

"**Nossa eu estou tão suada assim?**" pensei.

Senti meus braços melecados. A escuridão da floresta dificulta enxergar o que era, e em seguida sinto um cheiro forte de.

– _Sangue?_– sussurrei para mim mesma.

Levei a minha mão até o nariz e cheirei, era sangue. A minha mão estava coberta de sangue. Arregalei os olhos e me lembrei-me o que Lùsèlóng disse da floresta dos espinhos de sangue. Era para nós atravessa-la rapidamente, se não morreríamos. E agora eu sei por que ele falou isso, e me desesperei.

– SASUKE, A FLORESTA ESTÁ SE ALIMENTANDO DO NOSSO SANGUE! - disse alto, e apavorada. Percebi os seus braços feridos.

– O quê? - disse ele, parando subitamente me fitando.

– Você também está ferido, olha! - apontei para os seus braços com os galhos encostados com os espinhos perfurando a sua pele.

– Nós temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. - disse ele.

– Sim.

– Tudo bem, cortarei os galhos o mais rápido possível e nós sairemos correndo daqui. - falou ele e eu assenti.

Rapidamente Sasuke passou a espada ao nosso redor cortando os galhos espinhentos e saiu correndo comigo atrás dele. Quanto mais ele cortava e avançávamos para frente em busca de saída, mais os galhos vinham em nossa direção tampando a nossa passagem atrás da gente. Ficamos nessa mais ou menos quase duas horas, eu já estava exausta meus pés estavam me matando, e eu não vejo a hora de nós pararmos para descansar. Eu estava no meu limite eu acho que vou cair a qualquer momento de tão cansada. Sasuke estava firme em minha frente cortando os galhos, mas dava para ver que já estava cansado, e tinha diminuído os passos para eu pudesse acompanha-lo.

– SÓ MAIS UM POUCO SAKURA, ESTAMOS QUASE NO FIM. - gritou Sasuke correndo e ofegante.

– ACHO QUE EU NÃO VOU AGUENTAR POR MUITO TEMPO. - gritei de volta muito esgotada.

– Aguente mais um pouco. - retornou ele.

Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram anos, conseguimos sair da floresta sangrenta. Joguei-me no chão exausta ofegante suja de sangue e machucada. Eu precisava de um bom banho. Fechei meus olhos tentando me recuperar, os meus machucados estão ardendo e isso me está incomodando. Depois de algum tempo me sentei e vi Sasuke sentado à minha frente, ele estava ofegante e com arranhões pelos braços, pelo rosto, a sua camisa estava molhada de suor e cheia de sangue. E rapidamente fitei os meus braços, eles estavam muito machucados. Eu estava suja, suada, e fedendo, mas estava viva é isso que importa.

– Você está machucada! - disse Sasuke chegando perto de mim se agachando na minha frente colocando a mochila no chão abrindo-a e tirando duas garrafas de água para bebermos. - Toma. - me estendeu uma garrafa d'agua.

– Obrigada. - agradeci pegando-a e bebi tudo em grandes goles.

– Vamos cuidar dos seus machucados. - disse ele pegando um pano pequeno na mochila e molhando com o resto da sua água.

– Você também está machucado! - disse aflita.

– Não se preocupe comigo, eu já estou quase curado. Temos que cuidar de você. - disse ele passando o pano úmido no meu braço ferido, tirando aquele sangue todo.

Depois que limpou os meus braços se aprontou atrás de mim limpando o meu pescoço. Quando terminou passou a beija-lo e isso me desconcertou e soltei um gemido com isso. Ele me fez ficar de frente pra ele e começou a beijar meu queixo, bochecha, meu nariz e depois a boca. Beijando-me ferozmente com a sua língua invadindo o espaço da minha, me apertando em seus braços. Separamo-nos com ele me dando vários selinhos e colando a sua testa na minha, e fitando-me os meus olhos.

– Acho que está na hora de partimos. - sussurrou ele.

– Se você me soltasse. - eu disse e ele sorriu, e me apertou mais contra si, colocando seu rosto em meu pescoço inspirando o meu cheiro, e me causando arrepios pelo meu corpo.

– Eu não quero te soltar. Eu poderia ficar assim com você o resto da minha vida. - resmungou ele manhoso com o seu rosto em meu pescoço, e me apertando mais contra o seu corpo, e ri com isso.

– Deixa de manha seu gato safado. O dever nos chama. Bora antes que anoiteça. - disse me desvencilhando dele.

– Você é uma estraga prazeres, sábia? Sempre cortando a minha onda. - resmungou zangado fazendo bico.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e sorri com o seu ato infantil. Ele estava emburrado e fazendo um bico. Como ele fica fofo fazendo aquele biquinho e não resisti, e o beijei pegando-o de surpresa por tê-lo o beijado, que no final relaxou e retribuiu de bom grado.

– Satisfeito? - perguntei ofegante.

– Como nunca. - respondeu com um sorriso de lado e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

"**Além de lindo é manhoso. Tô fodida com ele, e sua carência.**" pensei.

Levantamos. Sasuke pegou a mochila e a espada, passou um braço em meu ombro e me deu um selinho e saímos andando em direção ao templo. Andando algumas horas e vimos o templo do rei macaco no final das colinas onde estávamos. O templo era grande e bonito, tinha algumas colunas na frente da estrada do templo e uma ponte de madeira velha de três metros amarrado a corda que leva do lado onde nós estávamos até o lado do templo atravessando o meio de um precipício. Chegamos a beirada do precipício em frente a ponte velha e olhei para baixo e engoli em seco com a fundura, se nós cairmos será morte certa. Dei um passo para traz me chocando contra o peito de Sasuke atrás de mim que passou uma mão na minha cintura.

– Acho que não vou conseguir. - sussurrei trêmula.

– Relaxa, segure a minha mão e não olhe para baixo. - sussurrou ele no meu ouvido me causando arrepios.

Sasuke se pronta ao meu lado e pega a minha mão me conduzindo até a ponte velha. Tento a todo o custo não olhar para baixo, e para piorar quanto mais nós avançávamos para frente mais a ponte balançava me deixando em pânico, o que me fazia apertar mais a mão de Sasuke.

– Calma Sakura, nós estamos quase lá. - disse ele tentando me confortar.

E finalmente chegamos ao outro lado, andamos mais um pouco e estamos em frente ao templo. Ao seu redor eram rodeadas de plantações rasteiras. Árvores, e várias bananeiras e eu me pergunto, _por que será_? Subimos os degraus e estramos no templo que era um espaço aberto, imenso e deslumbrante. Tinha uma fonte que jorrava água, várias e várias pilastras altas espalhadas por todos os cantos com estátuas de macacos. Acho que são gorilas em cima delas. Nós continuávamos andando e eu olhava tudo ao meu redor.

– Onde deve está a árvore do fruto? - perguntei á Sasuke.

– Eu não sei. - disse ele olhando ao redor alheio a tudo. - Vamos tentar ali. - apontou para um templo um tipo de salão lá no alto a nossa direita.

Fomos até lá e subimos mais um lance de escadas e entramos no grande salão. Uma parte era coberta e a outra não, olhei em volta e vi mais colunas com estátuas de macacos. Essas estátuas nesse salão eram mais feias do que as de lá de fora e maiores. Uma espécie diferente de macaco, eu acho que são babuínos. No meio do salão tinha outra fonte, mais essa era bem maior e no meio tinha uma estátua bem diferente. Tinha corpo humano e a cabeça era de macaco segurando uma espécie de bastão nas mãos, e estava em modo de atacar. E tinha uma coroa na cabeça.

"**Será que esse é o rei macaco?**" pensei, fitando a estátua a minha frente.

– Sakura achei o que nós procuramos.

A voz de Sasuke ecoou pelo salão me fazendo sair dos meus devaneios. Fui até onde ele estava na porta onde dava para outra área do salão que estava descoberta.

– Você achou o que? - perguntei quando cheguei até ele que pegou a minha mão me puxando para o cômodo onde ele estava, e apontando pra a esquerda.

– Isso.

Olhei em direção onde ele apontava e vi uma árvore com folhas roxas, bem bonitas. Minha visão logo se focou o que estava pendurada na mesma. O fruto dourado pendurado lá no alto.

– Nós achamos o fruto. - disse fitando o fruto na árvore.

– Sim.

Nós chegamos mais perto da árvore. Ia ser difícil para nós pegarmos o fruto lá no alto da árvore e os galhos também são altos assim dificultando a nossa missão.

– Como agente vai fazer para pegamos. - perguntei.

– Eu tenho uma ideia. - disse ele.

– Que ideia? - perguntei agora o fitando.

– Eu suspenderei você para cima. Está vendo aquele galho? - apontou para um galho a uns dois metros acima da gente.

– Sim

– Você o segurará, e depois você colocará os seus pés nos meus ombros, e assim você conseguirá pegar o fruto.

– O quê? Você está louco? E se eu cair? - perguntei aflita.

– Sakura, relaxa tá! Essa é a única maneira de pegarmos o fruto, há não ser que você tenha uma ideia melhor. - disse ele me fitando com um olhar desafiador.

Puta que pariu, eu não tenho a mínima ideia de como vamos pega-lo. E a ideia dele maluca dele é a única que temos no momento. Sasuke viu que eu não tinha ideia coisa nenhuma, se aproximou de mim colocando uma mão no meu rosto atraindo a minha atenção para ele.

– Eu nunca deixaria você cair Sakura, e você só está fazendo uma coisa assim por que nós não temos outra saída. Ou é isso, ou é nada. - disse ele sério me fitando profundamente fazendo-me corar. - Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você, confie em mim?

Suas palavras de algum jeito me causou conforto, eu confio nele cegamente e sei que ele não deixaria que nada acontecesse comigo.

– Sim eu confio em você. - murmurei, e ele sorriu e me dando um beijo rápido.

– Tudo bem, eu vou me abaixar e você passa as suas pernas em cada lado do meu pescoço. - assenti e assim o fiz o que ele mandou, passei as minhas pernas em cada lado do seu pescoço. Ele passou as suas mãos nas minhas pernas segurando firme, coloquei as minhas mãos na sua cabeça para me equilibrar. Ele se levantou lentamente e dei um gritinho de susto e me agarrei mais ainda em seu coro cabeludo. - Agora tente segurar no galho. - larguei com cuidado uma mão que estava em sua cabeça e me estiquei para pegar o galho, mas faltavam alguns centímetros para eu poder alcançar.

– Sasuke, eu não estou alcançando. - disse me esticando o máximo que posso para poder pegar.

– E agora? - ele tinha ficado nas pontas dos pés para eu poder alcançar.

– Consegui. - disse segurando o galho e colocando a outra mão também e segurando com as duas,

– Muito bem, agora segure firme que eu vou me abaixar, e você vai com cuidado colocar os seus pés nos meus ombros um de cada vez. - disse ele.

– E se eu não consegui? - perguntei incerta.

– Claro que conseguirá. Agora eu vou devagar pegar o seu pé e vou empurrar você para cima.

E assim ele fez. Pegou o meu pé me empurrando para cima e me agarrei mais ainda no galho, e coloquei um pé primeiro no seu ombro e depois foi o outro. Segurando-me em vários outros galhos e levantei o meu corpo para cima, ficando com a cara de frente para o fruto dourado que era uma maçã para falar a verdade. Um pouco maior que o normal.

– E aí, conseguiu? - perguntou Sasuke lá em baixo.

– Sim, estou de frente para ela. Vou pega-la. – disse eu.

Passei a mão no fruto e agarrei com uma mão e destaquei a mesma da árvore, e na mesma hora a minha visão ficou escura.

_Não estava mais no templo pendurada na árvore, e sim num lugar desconhecido e muito gelado. Era um pico bem alto e cheio de neve e gelo. Ventava muito fazendo o frio ser insuportável. Olhei para os lados e vi duas colunas alta parecida com as colunas do portal em Monument Valley. Dei mais uma olhada ao redor e só via neve, o local onde eu estava era altíssimo que estava sendo bem difícil de respirar._

_Depois tudo escureceu e apareci agora no local do nosso ponto de partida o Monument Valley. Vi Kakashi sentado numa pedra em frente ao portal. Quis gritar mais minha voz não saia. Ele virou a cabeça onde eu estava e me viu, e levou um susto. Ele veio rapidamente em minha direção falando coisas que eu não consegui escutar. E antes que ele chegasse até mim, ficou escuro de novo._

_E agora apareci num local sombrio e subterrâneo. Parece uma espécie de laboratório, e logo em seguida vi um homem alto magro e bem pálido feito papel, cabelos longos e pretos, olhos de cobra e roupas bizarras. Ele me fitou com espanto, e senti muito medo. Ele era assustador e antes que eu entrasse em pânico ficou escuro novamente._

Abri meus olhos e vi que eu estava de volta no templo, pendurada na árvore com o fruto na mão e com um Sasuke me chamando.

– Sakura você está me escutando, fala alguma coisa. - sua voz parecia desesperada.

– E-eu estou bem. Já estou com o fruto. - respondi para acalma-lo. Mas por dentro eu estava abalada com o que aconteceu agora pouco.

"**O que foi isso? Será que foi uma visão? E quem será aquele homem assustador?**" pensei.

– Tudo bem. Segure firme que eu vou te soltar e quando eu falar_ já_, você pula que eu te seguro. - disse ele.

– Tá louco! Eu vou-me esborrachar isso sim. - disse um pouco irritada.

– Deixa de frescura, Sakura e segure firme que eu vou te soltar. – disse ele e me soltou.

Caralho, que esforço que eu estou fazendo agora. Eu não vou aguentar por muito tempo, e ainda tenho que segurar o fruto.

– Sa-su-ke, eu não vou aguentar. - disse falsamente.

– Agora Sakura, já. - disse e eu fechei meus olhos. Seja lá que Deus quiser, e me soltei e cai. Cai nos braços de Sasuke. - Viu sua medrosa, nem morreu. - falou ele debochado.

– Porque não foi com você. - disse emburrada fazendo bico.

– Sábia que você fica linda com raiva. - disse ele com as suas mãos em volta a minha cintura e me beijou desfazendo o meu bico. – Agora me responda o que aconteceu com você agora a pouco na árvore? Eu estava te chamando e você não respondia. - disse ele sério me fitando.

– Eu tive algum tipo de visão quando eu peguei o fruto, eu acho. - disse confusa, e mostrei o fruto para ele que pegou.

– Isso é uma maçã. - disse ele analisando o fruto.

– Sim, tanto esforço para uma misera maçã. - disse um pouco inconformada.

– Que visão foi essas? - perguntou ele me fitando.

– Foram três; A primeira foi num pico montanhoso bem alto e gelado. Tinha neve, e era difícil de respirar. Também tinha duas colunas iguais as do portal do Monument Valley, mais essas eram de gelo. A segunda foi com o Kakashi em frente ao portal. Ele me viu e falou algumas coisas que eu não consegui escutar e antes que ele me alcançasse à visão mudou.

Fechei meus olhos lembrando-me da terceira visão. Daquele homem assustador. Os seus olhos refletia maldade pura.

– E a terceira? - perguntou Sasuke.

Respirei fundo e disse um pouco hesitante.

– A terceira... Foi de um homem bem estranho. Ele tinha cabelos pretos longos, olhos de cobra e pele branca parecia papel. Ele era assustador, e tenho certeza que me viu.

Sasuke estava pálido, paralisado com os olhos arregalados e sussurrou.

– Orochimaru.

Quando escutei esse nome fiquei em choque. Então esse homem assustador era Orochimaru, aquele que fez Sasuke sofrer por muito tempo. E antes de algum de nós falarmos alguma coisa ouvimos um estrondo. Olhamos para frente e vimos às estátuas dos macacos ganhando vida e descendo das colunas e fazendo estrondos.

– Vamos dar o fora daqui. - falou o Sasuke pegando a minha mão e saímos correndo daquela sala e indo pra o salão principal onde tinha os macacos babuíno descendo e vindo atrás da gente. Corremos o mais rápido possível e saímos do salão com os macacos atrás da gente cada vez mais perto. Logo na frente tinham mais macacos nos abordando fora do salão. Descemos as escadas rapidamente e Sasuke logo lançou a sua espada.

– SAKURA FIQUE PERTO DE MIM. - gritou Sasuke.

– Tá. - falei.

Tentamos avançar em direção da saída. Mas os macacos vinham para cima de nós e Sasuke levantou a sua espada atacando eles, os cortando o seus corpos de pedra, e fazendo vários deles avançar em nossa direção. Eu estava apavorada eles eram muitos, e vinha todos juntos, o que faremos? Sasuke acabava com eles e ao mesmo tempo vinham mais e com isso nós nos afastamos.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, eu corria com eles atrás de mim, vi pedras no chão e peguei-as e corri em direção do Sasuke. Vi um babuíno de pedra, ele ia atacar o Sasuke por trás. Rapidamente lancei a pedra que eu tinha, com toda a minha força no babuíno de pedra. Acertei na sua cabeça arrancando ela fora com a pedrada. Arregalei os olhos, como eu consegui isso? Nem eu mesma acreditei. Sasuke virou de costa em direção a mim e acabou com o resto dele. Peguei mais pedras que tinha no chão e resolvi tentar a sorte e joguei em vários deles arrancando perna braços e cabeça. Corria ao mesmo tempo em direção ao Sasuke que se afastava acabando com eles com a Kusanagi. Quando estava perto dele Sasuke se virou para mim e arregalou os olhos, cheio de pânico.

– SAKURA, CUIDADO! - gritou ele, e antes que eu pudesse reagir em defesa senti uma coisa me perfurando. Atravessando-me em direção do pulmão e em seguida senti um chute nas costas me tirando do que me perfurou com violência e voei dois metros antes de cair no chão de bruços longe de Sasuke. - NÃOOOOOO, SAKURAAA! - escutei o seu grito desesperado. Eu estava ofegante e tossi sangue.

Sasuke lutava com fervor e ódio. Virei a minha cabeça em direção a ele com muito esforço e vi sua fúria nítida em seu rosto. Mas o que me chamou a minha atenção foram os seus olhos. Eles estavam vermelhos e só via ódio neles. Sasuke acabava com eles rapidamente, e logo veio até mim e me pegou no colo.

– Aguente firme Sakura, nós vamos sair daqui. - disse ele me fitando e seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos.

– Seus olhos. - sussurrei.

– Eu sei, agora vamos. - disse e saiu correndo comigo nos braços.

Estávamos quase perto da saída, e alguns macacos vinham em nossa direção. Sasuke os afastava com chutes poderosos que acabavam com eles. Ele correu mais ainda e saímos do templo e íamos em direção à ponte de madeira. Chegamos nela e Sasuke a atravessou correndo.

A ponte balançava muito, parecia que ia se quebrar a qualquer momento, e alguns macacos estavam vindos em direção à ponte.

Conseguimos atravessa-la e Sasuke depressa me botou no chão e foi em direção à corda que segurava a ponte com um tronco fino. E com a sua espada cortou as duas cordas que sustentava a ponte fazendo-a cair para o lado do templo, e os macacos que estavam nela caíram no precipício. Os que ficaram começaram a fazer barulhos com raiva por não ter como atravessar para o nosso lado. Sasuke veio até mim e me pegou no colo e saímos de lá.

Uns vinte minutos depois quando estávamos longe do templo e próximos às colinas. Sasuke parou num local seguro e me colocou no chão.

– Sakura aguente firme. - disse ele levantando a minha blusa parando abaixo dos meus seios. Vendo a ferida, ele arrancou a sua camisa e pressionou no corte para estancar o sangue.

Eu estava esgotada e acho que estava febril, por que eu estava com muito frio e minha respiração estava ruim, estou sonolenta.

– Sasuke. - sussurrei fraca.

– Eu vou salvar você. Eu não vou deixar você morrer. Você não pode morrer meu amor. - dizia ele desesperado com lágrimas nos olhos e me beijou suspirando contra o beijo. Levantei uma mão com dificuldade e acariciei o seu rosto. Ele a pegou e beijou todas as juntas da minha mão.

– Eu te amo. - sussurrei.

– Eu também te amo, mas não fale nada para não se cansar. - disse ele segurando a minha mão e se levantando.

Será que esse é o meu fim? Será que era para ser assim, a minha morte num mundo totalmente diferente do meu? Eu já estava vendo tudo embaçado e estava perdendo os meus sentidos. Eu estava sentindo uma sensação de paz invadir o meu corpo.

– Sakura não durma. Meu amor não durma. - escutei a voz desesperada de Sasuke bem longe me chamando antes de perder os sentidos.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS<strong>** FINAIS:**

E aí, gostáram? quero ver muitos comentarios, por que tem muito pouco.

Bom é isso. Nos vemos no domingo que vem.

Já ne..


End file.
